Remember Me
by Fate-Hana
Summary: "The flowers are magical." One of Alfred's past memory were triggered when he and Arthur had a fight in the British house. But why does the memory is coming to him now? Is he forgetting something, or is he remembering something that was lost a long time ago? USUK is the main focus, but the other characters maybe be included.
1. Chapter 1 : Visiting Arthur's House

A/N: This is my first fanfic, please give it a try! It's a bit slow for my opinion.. But still leave a review and correct my mistakes, I'll openly accept them! Thank you and enjoy reading!

* * *

"So?" Arthur said, sitting on his usual coach, crossing his arms.

"W-What?" The young blond was clearly shocked by the sudden question. He had just arrived to Arthur's house for visit, and surprisingly Arthur was in one of his good mood, which is really, really rare for him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or eat the scones that I've prepared?"

Alfred looked at the plate full of scones prepared well on the table, then he gulped. He already knew how bad it will taste just by looking at those.. things.. called.. Arthur's special-made-scones. He also knew that he will be having an emergency leave if he will even bite one. But Alfred wants to take care the feelings of Arthur Kirkland. He wouldn't want to anger him, not for today.

Alfred decided to play safe and sat on the same couch Arthur is sitting, "No thanks man, I'm totally full!" He said with his bright smiling face.

"Are you sure? I have a lot more in store, so you don't have to worry if you—"

"NO, NO, NO!" Alfred quickly cut Arthur's words. "It's okay, like, really! You don't have to. I bought the hamburgers back home and they were in super king size, so need to keep my belly empty on the way back!" That's the best excuse he can think of that instant. Hamburgers? Super king size? He doesn't have any at home right now, but what can he say at that moment anyway?

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows, confused by the attitude of Alfred. But that is just him, the outgoing, always smiling American. He can't really do anything to change this man.

"Well alright", Arthur gave up on convincing him to eat. He leaned his back to the couch. "Then tell me, why did you suddenly decide to come over? You can't fool me. You rarely come here." He looked at Alfred when he said that, in his normally serious tone.

Alfred just smiled. "What's wrong with me visiting my own ally?" He explains with his body gesture. "Besides, if I want to wait for you to come over mine, that will be like, eternity!"

Arthur sighed in respond. He can't deny the fact that Alfred just threw at him, it is true. He won't be visiting Alfred, he hasn't been doing that since ages, why would he suddenly do anyway. Beside no one have the rights to force him to do that. No one, but Alfred himself.

Alfred leaned his own back to the couch, and slowly gets closer to Arthur's spot. Arthur didn't notice their distance is getting shorter, as he was busy with something else in his mind.

Arthur's expression suddenly softens. Alfred who noticed this was slight surprised, wondering what had the man been thinking about. Did he finally decide to be happy with him visiting his house or…

"Alfred", Arthur opened his mouth. The blond quickly focused back to Arthur, curious by what he is going to say next.

"I'm sorry."

Alfred frowned when those words poured out from Arthur's mouth. What on Earth does he mean by 'sorry'?

"Sorry for what?" Alfred questioned him.

"I know your reason for coming here." Arthur paused, he took his breath. "It was because I didn't accept your invitation to your party, right?"

Alfred frowned yet again.

"Dude, you don't have to feel that bad. That is already way passed already, like, 4 weeks ago!" Alfred replied. 4 weeks ago, he held a party in his neighborhood to celebrate the union of all nations. It's something that is really rare, and he wants everyone to be happy. Everyone, every nation, was there, except for the one and only legendary country, England. But no one really questioned about his absent, they knew Arthur wasn't the kind who would to go to huge events like that.

But deep inside Alfred did wondered why Arthur chose not to come.

"Yeah, I know", Arthur just face the American normally. "But thinking about it now, I guess I should have at least wrote a letter to tell you that I wasn't coming."

"Haha! It's alright dude!" Alfred smiled. He knew that Arthur is actually feeling sorry for being absent. He knew that Arthur couldn't display his sorry that well. He was a man that keeps his feelings inside. That's why Alfred was fine just knowing that Arthur did tried to apologize.

Arthur tilted his head, looking at Alfred's smiling face. He couldn't help but to smile back. This man really knows how to cheer him up.

"What?" Alfred feels slightly uneasy seeing Arthur just staring at him.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing." He got up from the couch as soon as he said that one single word, and walked away from the couch.

Alfred stood up as well. What happened? Did he pissed Arthur off? "W-Wait! I'm sorry if I offended you man. Can't you just give me a chance to talk?"

"No." Arthur said with a warning tone. "You just stay there. I'm going to get something."

Alfred was surprised hearing the last sentence. He soon smiled and couldn't help get excited. Arthur was getting him something? What could it be? No... Maybe more of his cooking's? Alfred shook his head. Even if it's his cooking, he should be happy because it's from Arthur.

"What is it Artie? Is it a cake that you just baked? Or maybe some roses you planted? Or maybe.."

"S-Stop!" Arthur looked back to Alfred. "J-Just stay there and wait for me!" Arthur quickly disappeared from the living room.

Alfred sat down again when Arthur left.

… No, this won't do. Alfred thought to himself. He scratched his head, thinking hard of what Arthur meant. Is it really his food? Or maybe something else?

That's it. Alfred can't stand waiting even just for 5 seconds. He stood up and walked deeper into Arthur's house. Of course he was familiar with the house, he used to live here as well. He USED to. He can still remember the exact same pathway whenever he wants to find his most admirable person. He always knew where to find Arthur.

Alfred peeked into Arthur's bedroom.

"Watcha' doing there Artie?"

Arthur, who was busy looking for something, was shocked when he heard Alfred's voice. He turned his head to the door behind him and was even shocked when he saw Alfred in front of his room. He quickly closed the chest that was opened, hoping that Alfred didn't saw what he was doing.

"Alfred? Didn't I tell you to just stay in the living room?" Arthur questioned him with an angered tone.

Alfred ignored the threat and just skipped into Arthur's room. He sat down on the floor near Arthur, wondering why Arthur is trying to cover the big obvious chest from him. "What's in there Artie?"

Arthur gulped. "N-Nothing! Now be a good boy and wait outside!" Arthur said rather forcefully.

"No way." Alfred stayed on his spot.

This is bad, Arthur thought. He knows how stubborn this younger man is. His stubbornness is as hard as stone. It's hard to break it. But Arthur had to try to shoo him away. Or not it would ruin the surprise.

"Come on", Arthur said with a softer tone. "Can you please listen to me, just this once?"

Alfred shaked his head. "No way."

"Pretty please?"

"No way."

"Hamburgers?"

Alfred couldn't let that take over him. He knew it was just a trap. "No way."

"A ghost!"

"W-WHERE?!" Alfred looked around in fright. He quickly cling to Arthur and hugged him tightly. "Don't let it get me! Don't let it get me!"

That was not the reaction Arthur expected. He was hoping that Alfred would have screamed and run out from the room. Not hugging him and chocking him.

"Ack! Alfred, you're so tight! I can't breathe! Let go of me!" Arthur struggled to release himself.

"N-No way man! I gotta protect you from.. t-the ghost!" Alfred still refused to let go. Who is actually protecting who, Arthur thought to himself.

"T-The ghost is gone now, you idiot! Let go of me already!" Arthur finally admitted his trick.

"What?" Alfred loosen his hug. "Y-You sure?"

"Y-YES!" Arthur finally got out from the bigger man's hug. Oh hell, Alfred must have gained weight again. Not that he can tell him that directly or else he'll go crazy on how to lose them, again.

"Well, now that the ghost is no longer around.." Arthur adjusted his clothes. "..You should go and sit on the couch and wait for me there, you got that?"

…. Huh?

Arthur opened his eyes and looked in front of him. Eh? Where did the young man go? Did he really ran away?


	2. Chapter 2 : Present For You, Alfred

A/N: I'm not sure if this is good enough, but please give it a try. Here is chapter 2!

* * *

"Oh wow, there's really a lot of stuff in here!"

Arthur turned around. Oh no.

Alfred was looking inside the chest. He even began taking out some things out and examined them. What is he doing?!

"ALFRED!"

"Hmm? What is it, Artie?" Alfred raised his head from the chest.

"Don't grab anything from there!" Arthur rushed to the chest. He didn't want Alfred to take out the thing that had kept away from him…

Too late. Alfred found something that caught his eyes. He quickly took it out from the rest.

He shakes the now somewhat decorated box in his hand. The box is neatly wrapped with yellow wrapper and ribbon with red ribbon. Alfred examined it. Is this what you call…

"It's a present." Arthur said. "…For you."

Alfred look directly to the man who is now sitting next to him, just looking at him with a blushing face.

"…Really?" Alfred still cannot believe what he just heard.

Arthur sighed. He wasn't offended by the question, he himself know he's not the kind who would give something nice to anyone, especially Alfred.

"Try looking at the card attached to the present."

Alfred did as he was told. The card was very simple and cute, it even had a picture of a balloon on it. And there was something else. Arthur's handwriting.

"Congratulation and Happy Birthday Alfred." Alfred read.

Arthur blushed more and looked away from Alfred, he can't afford letting the man see him that way.

Alfred's face got red as soon as he understand what he just had read. Then he smiles sheeplishly. The man that was acting all tough finally revealed a little bit of his real self behind the walls. And that was hard to do, especially to the man named Arthur Kirkland.

"May I open it?"

Arthur nodded, giving his answer. "Go ahead.. It was meant for you anyway." He secretly smiles without Alfred noticed.

Alfred didn't waste much time. Better just go ahead with the flow with the British changes his mind and grabs the present away. Besides, he needs to be honest with himself, he is very, very curious of what inside. He unwrapped it in front of Arthur quickly and neatly. Then he proceeded to open the box.

"T-This is.." Alfred couldn't continue. Arthur just watched him, wondering if Alfred actually like it or not.

Alfred was left speechless. He looked at the present that was meant for him. He took them out. He stared at them like they were gold, because to him, they were. Even though they were just a pair of gentleman's clothes and a small mochi along with it, Alfred knew, these things meant a lot to him… and to Arthur.

"T-Thanks.." His voice cracked, but he quickly covered it with a chuckle. His heart suddenly beat faster, and he could felt that his eyes were getting teary.

"These are so cool." He quickly rubs his eyes to hide the tears and prevent them from falling down. It would be shameful if Arthur noticed them.

Arthur didn't. Instead, he was happy. Happy that Alfred seemed so touched with his gifts. "Do you like it that much, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded. "You know Artie, a few days ago I was cleaning the storage behind the house, and I found- " Alfred stopped. He just realized his mistakes. He shouldn't have mentioned what he had found in the storage. Because everything in that storage were memories.

"Hm?" Arthur was still curious. "What did you found?"

Alfred laughed. "Nothing. I just found Tony's toys there." Alfred chuckled again. He couldn't possibly tell the British the truth.

"Is that so?" Arthur smiled. He didn't sense anything fishy from Alfred. And he didn't suspect any. He was the carefree Alfred after all.

"You know.. I.." Arthur tried to continue, but he just stopped there.

Alfred raised his head to see Arthur. Now it was his turn to be the curious one.

"I.. What?"

Arthur chuckled weakly. "It's something that a kid like you won't understand." Arthur ruffles his hair, being all playful toward him.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Artie." Alfred was obviously annoyed by the comment just made by Arthur, he slightly pushed Arthur's hand. "I thought I've proven that when I beat you during the American Revolutionary War."

Hurt by Alfred's words, Arthur's face expression changed, bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3 : Something That Was Left

A/N : The updates are fast because I already wrote this a long time, but after this it might be a bit slow since the next parts are yet to be written. What do you think so far?

* * *

"You think you're all big, don't you?!" Arthur replied with a harsh tone, unable to control his temper. Everyone knows that Arthur has a short temper, but he is rarely _this _angry.. unless, it is about the dark past he had between Alfred. The past that broke his heart. The past that led to Alfred's freedom.

"I was fragile that time! Seeing you facing me! If I had pulled the trigger there and there, I could have k-"

Arthur went silent, finally realizing his own words.

Alfred blue eyes widen upon hearing Arthur's words, and he looked down, hardening his expression, glaring to the floor. Was he full of anger? Or regret?

"… Perhaps you should have done it."

"Huh?" Arthur lifted his face slightly.

"Perhaps you should have pulled the trigger, then you would've gotten rid a pest in your life." Alfred voice sounded cold, which was out of normal for the young hero to do so.

They both of went silent.

No, this can't go on.

Arthur stood up and walked to his working table, getting something. Alfred's curious eyes just followed his trail secretly, still holding his anger. It's not that he was that offended, but he didn't like losing to this British. He didn't like giving up.

Arthur's hand finally found what he was searching for, and he just threw that somewhat piece of paper flying to the floor, landing in front of Alfred for him to see it.

Alfred thought it was a letter or something, but it wasn't.

It was a picture.

An old picture, probably taken decades ago.

Alfred examined the picture without taking it due to his own ego. But he really didn't need to, he already knew the two people in the picture. He even had a little memory of them, though it was a long time ago, but the event of that happened in the picture were already playing in his head like a movie.

"_Arthur! Arthur!"_

_Arthur turned around and smiled when he heard the young lively voice calling for him. "What is it?"_

"_Look what I found!" The young boy showed the thing he found in his little adventure in the field._

"_Oh this?" Arthur chuckled, he bent down and smiled softly at him, taking his hand and pretend to look hard at the treasures that was found._

"_Ah!"_

"_W-What is it, Arthur?"_

"_These are magical flowers!" He chuckled again. "Where did you found it?"_

"_There!" The boy pointed to the bushes, that bloomed of the flowers mentioned. They were small, blue and very tiny, just like how the young boy is, so timid, so cute._

"_I see." Arthur paused before continuing his sentence. "Do you know what the meaning behind this flower is?"_

"_Huh? There's a meaning?"_

_Arthur laughed, and he lifted the young boy and carried him on his arm. "Yes.. But you have to promise me something first."_

"_What is it?"_

_Arthur took a deep breath._

"Alfred.." Arthur voice could be heard through the American's ears, dragging his conscious back to reality.

Alfred lifted up his head to look at him, with his harden expression.

Arthur took a deep breath and continued. "You were never a pest in my life."

Alfred gulped, but he tried not to obvious.

"You were important to me.. No, you _are_ important to me. Even if the event were to be rewind again, I'm sure my actions will remain the same."

"What do you mean, Artie?"

"I mean…"

He paused. Alfred had to wait for a few seconds for Arthur to continue

But Arthur didn't. Instead, he quickly walked outside from the room, leaving the American alone.

Alfred wanted to stop him, grabbed his wrist and forced him to continue, but he couldn't. They were both still angry at each other. This wasn't the only fight they had this week, but this one could be consider a serious one. Because this time, the topic of the argument is actually... something that was supposed to be left a long long time ago.

But, guess the past isn't something that can be easily forgotten.

Alfred sighed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Late Again!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Rizu! I really appreciate them! This chapter doesn't really have anything to move the plot, but have fun reading it.. I hope!

* * *

"_Why is this flower is so small, Arthur?" _

"_Ah.." Arthur took a moment to answer the question. "I'm not sure, it just grew that way."_

"_So there's something that even Arthur don't know?"_

_Arthur laughed lightly. "Yes, I don't know everything Alfred. But I do know a few things about this flower. It's special."_

"_Special?" The young boy raised one of his eyebrows, curious. _

"_Yes. It's special indeed. There's even a story behind the name of the flower."_

"_A story? Even a flower this small?"_

"_It might be small, but it is special, and it can grow bigger and stronger like this man here!" Arthur suddenly carried the young boy and spin around with him. Alfred was surprised, but he enjoyed it, even laughing together with Arthur._

"_I tell you Alfred. This flower is very magical."_

"_Why so?"_

"_Do you even know what the name of this flower?" Arthur chuckled and smiled gently to the boy on his arm._

"_No.. I don't."_

_"Then you should remember this well.. Because I am sure, this magic will help you one day."_

_The young boy nodded. _

"_The name of the flower is…."_

A bell rang.

Alfred stretched his right arm and patted the area above his head, trying to get the clock. As soon as he could feel the clock was in his hand, he pressed the button to quiet it down.

' Geez, gimme some break. A hero needs his rest once in awhile too.' He continued his sleep on his comfortable bed.

After some time, his phone rang his own heroic theme.

'What now?!' He cursed the phone and caller, though he didn't mean any of them, since he was just sleepy and tired, and just wanted to go back into his dreamland. When the phone rang a few times, he was forced to answer. He slowly got up and clicked the green button displayed on the advanced high-technology phone, holding it to his right ear.

He didn't said 'Hello', instead, he yawned to the caller.

"Well good morning, git."

Whoah, it was Artie? Yawning on the phone was a big mistake, he knew if he don't reply fast, the next thing he would hear is Arthur's morning lecture.

"Yo' dude. You sure are early as usual." He smiled though Arthur couldn't see it.

"I assumed you forgotten that we have a world meeting today. It is supposed to start at 10 a.m."

Alfred's smile dropped. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock that he placed above his head. Oh no.. It was already 9.30 a.m. What happened? Didn't he set his clock to wake him up on 8.30 a.m.?

"I-I'm on my way dude!" That's the best excuse he could think of, and quickly dashed to his bathroom.

"Yes, yes." Arthur sighed on the phone. "I see you in the meeting room."

Arthur ended the call and placed his phone into his pocket of his pants.

Almost everyone had arrived in the meeting room; Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Francis, Wang Yao and Ivan as well. He felt that he was forgetting someone else but he decided to shrug it off. The French beside him was already annoying him in the early morning.

"What's with the cold stare, Mon' Ami?" Francis said after noticing how the British was just glaring at him, like a lion hungry for its breakfast, or worst.

"Huh? I was not staring at you, Frog." Arthur shrugged while crossing his arms, and turned his head and focus away from him. He didn't want to ruin his own mood by talking to this perverted man beside him.

"Geez, how rude of you Arthur!" Francis replied, annoyed with the cold treatment he was given. "What did I do wrong this time? You can tell me, monsieur, I can change!" He said jokingly.

Arthur just pretended not to hear, staring to the others who were.. pretty lively, as usual.

Ludwig and Feliciano was having a (romantically) argument, Kiku and Wang Yao seem to be discussing something.. what topic they are discussion about, Arthur doesn't bother to know. But the situation there seemed tense.

Gruuub.

Grub? What the bloody hell would make a weird sound like that?

Apparently, the answer was right beside him.

Francis was already very close to him, with his right hand scratching on Arthur's back, ruining his fancy clothes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur stood up angrily, looking down to the perverted French. Francis was laughing, happy that he was able to get Arthur's immediate respond.

Angered, Arthur was prepared to punch the man on the face.

Before Alfred dashed into the meeting room with his heroic entrance.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Well, since everyone is here, I'll start the meeting!"

"Now wait a minute! Who made you the person in-charge here!?" Ludwig quickly got up from his seat.

Alfred just smiled to the blonde German, clearly unaffected by him. He was even having his breakfast, hamburger of course. "Mmdom't wommby mmude! I mmotta mmis!"

Arthur sighed as he just watched the whole scene. He knew Alfred very well, and he knew the man wouldn't listen to anyone. "We cannot even understand what you are saying, Alfred."

Alfred took a shake out of nowhere and slurped it. "Sluuurrpp! Slurrpp! Yeah!"

Everyone looked at the American with an annoyed face.

Alfred finished his somewhat 'speech' and decided to take a break, letting the German to proceed with his suggestions.

Alfred glanced to Arthur, who was oblivious with the attention he was having.

He's different, Alfred thought.

But what, and how? Is it just his own feeling?

_"Then you should remember this well.. Because I am sure, this magic will help you one day."_


	5. Chapter 5 : Rainbow Ice cream

A/N: Ahh, still no progress I guess, I'm sorry if this part doesn't make that much sense.

* * *

"Hey, Artie, can I see you for awhile?"

Arthur turned his head toward the man behind him. The meeting had already finished without reaching any conclusion, not like he had expected much. In the end, Ludwig had to call it off since everyone was arguing and fighting. Including Arthur himself, he was busy arguing with the frog and Alfred and even Ludwig along the meeting.

"Aren't you going home yet?" Arthur questioned him. Didn't Alfred and Kiku talked about playing a new video game over at his own house? Arthur wondered what happened.

"Ah that would be for later." Alfred chuckled. "Can we just walk for awhile?"

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows.

"Or do you have other plans after this?"

Arthur quickly shook his head. "I don't have anything to do after this, so I think I'll go along." Arthur packed his documents into his bag. It wasn't that much. Alfred was just standing there beside him, waiting patiently.

Francis who were at the door with Italy was about to leave the meeting room before he saw the two of them. Arthur sensed the French man looking at them, and he glared to him, telling him to 'Go away before I kill you, Frog.'

Francis just laughed lightly when their eyes met, and he left with Italy.

Arthur showed him a tongue out, obviously annoyed.

"What's wrong dude?" Alfred, on the other hand, was oblivious all the time. He had his eyes on Arthur while his mind was somewhere else.

"Ah.. Nothing." Arthur placed the bag over to his right shoulder and they walked out from the meeting room together, and finally getting out of the building. They didn't talk about anything important along the way, only a little chat and some teasing moments once in awhile, mostly Alfred teasing Arthur.

"I-Idiot!" Arthur's face turned red when Alfred laughed at him.

"Really dude! Just this one time, one of the doujinshi that I got from Kiku gave me featured—"

"That's enough! I don't want to know anymore!" Arthur closed his eyes and ears, fasten his steps to get farther away from Alfred.

"Hey wait up Artie!" Alfred quickly caught up with him, not like it was that hard for him since his legs were longer compared to Arthur's. Catching up to him was no problem.

"There's something I meant to ask you." Alfred quickly changed the topic.

Arthur pulled his hands away from his ears and glanced to the bigger man. "So there was something that you want from me."

Alfred chuckled lightly. He glanced back to the Arthur and smiled. "I don't want anything man, I just want to ask you, that's all."

"Go ahead then. Shoot me." Arthur responded quickly. It was rare enough for the American to want to walk with him, and now there is a something Alfred wanted to ask.. It must be something important, maybe. Or he just wanted to make fun of him more.

"..I don't owe you anything, right?"

Arthur stopped.

"What do you owe me, exactly?" Arthur gave a confused look to Alfred. Was this man having a serious conversation or could this just be one of his pranks?

"Or maybe, you owe me something?"

Now Arthur was even more confused.

"What are you trying to tell me, git?"

Alfred sighed slightly, then he looked at Arthur with a light smile. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring this up to him.

"How about I buy you some ice-cream today?" Alfred asked cheerfully and sincerely.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't go for sweet things, thank you."

Alfred smirked in return and suddenly grabbed Arthur's wrist. "I won't accept objection!"

Arthur was forced to follow Alfred, he wanted to pull his wrist away but Alfred was holding his wrist rather tightly, so he had no choice. So this is why Alfred wanted to walk together with him, for ice cream. Arthur wasn't surprise at all, instead, he just chuckled.

He didn't want to spend all day being angry at himself and Alfred, sometimes they also can happy times together. Only.. Sometimes.

Yeah, how long has it been since they actually talked with each other without ending it with a fight?

Alfred spotted an ice-cream stall nearby, and coincidence, Vash and Lily were also there.

"Yoh! What's sup?" Alfred cheerfully greeted them.

Vash just glared in return, while Lily were smiling and waving at them. Geez, couldn't Vash just smile once in awhile?

"What are you two doing here?" Vash asked coldly.

"My brother and I are having ice-cream together, the same for you, right?" Lily said behind Vash. She is so timid and cute, unlike her brother. Arthur wondered how they two of them can actually stick together.

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned to them.

Vash answered nothing but a shrug. He didn't like how noisy Alfred can be.

Alfred decided not to waste time and just went directly in front of the stall to buy his ice-cream (If it's about his favorite food, of course he won't waste a single minute). He bought himself a rainbow ice-cream (you know, the ice-cream that was dyed with few bright colors with mix tastes) and surprisingly he spent some dollars to buy Arthur a vanilla ice-cream as well. He handed that one to Arthur, which Arthur accepted it awkwardly.

Vash and Lily were already walking away, perhaps back to their house or the grocery shop.

Alfred decided to find a seat where they both can rest their legs.

"Rainbow ice-cream huh?" Arthur observed the man beside him.

Alfred nodded. "It's very colorful, don't you think? Even though it's just an ice-cream, but the taste, the colors and the chill can make you… feel great." He explained, with proud, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Then why is mine vanilla?" Arthur questioned him.

"Easy…" He chuckled in return. "You're a plain person. Thus, you're like vanilla, plain, while, and empty."

"W-What's that suppose—"

"I admire that." Alfred said it a lower tone while eating his ice-cream.

Even though the statement wasn't said clearly, Arthur was able to catch them. He blushed slightly after hearing it, and looked in front to his ice-cream.

He decided to start eating his ice-cream as well.

Alfred mumbled something after a few minutes. "…Flowers."

Huh? Did Alfred said something?

"Hey…" Arthur glanced over to the Alfred.

"I wanted to thank you, for the present." Alfred replied quickly, not looking back to the British. Instead, he focused on his ice-cream, well; at least that's how it seemed.

"…"

There was actually something on Alfred's head, but he couldn't put it in words. He wasn't the type who would think before talking.

Arthur, seeing Alfred's reaction, sighed and continued enjoying his ice-cream.

"Artie."

Arthur glanced to the American beside him. "What is it?" Finally, Alfred decided to talk.

Alfred was silent after that. He wasn't even eating his ice-cream.

"What is magic, actually?"

Arthur eyes widen upon hearing the question. "W-Why do you want to know this out of the blue?"

"Don't give me that face man." Alfred shrugged, realizing how stupid and weird he must have sounded. "I just… kept hearing that word from you, but I never knew what it really is."

Arthur laughed at the end of the sentence.

"H-Hey! Come on! I'm not even making a joke here!" Alfred blushed, embarrassed of himself.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just rare, especially from you!" Arthur continued laughing.

Alfred's face blushed more, but he couldn't help himself from smiling either. How long have it been since he saw Arthur laughing? It must have been ages.

Arthur stopped himself from laughing and looked at Alfred with a smile, perhaps a smile he unconsciously craved. "Magic is a gift. It has the power to create, fix, and even destroy. It depends on each individual to believe it or not, but as for me, I know it existed." Arthur chuckled.

"Then show me!" Alfred grinned.

"No way!" Arthur wore his serious face back. "I can't just do magic here, it's too public and there's procedure."

Alfred pouted, hoping it would convince Arthur to work his magic. "So that means you don't have any magic, right?"

Arthur stood up, the statement stroked him directly to his heart. "OF COURSE I HAVE! I'll prove it to you!"

Heh. It worked after all.

"I don't really believe you can do it… But sure." Alfred faked the tone.

Arthur looked around, to the left, and to the right. What was he searching for?

"No, I can't do it here." Arthur mumbled.

"What's the trouble, Artie?"

Arthur pulled the waist of Alfred, pulling him up from the seat, and forced the American to follow him… to somewhere he was heading.

"Ouch man! Not too tight!"

Arthur chuckled and turned his head back to Alfred.

Surprisingly, he had a grin on his face.

"I'll show you a real magic." He said. "So real that you wouldn't be able to deny it anymore."

Alfred gulped. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Did he used the wrong words or explaination to this magic freak?

Please, don't let it be a mess this time. He prayed inside his heart.


	6. Chapter 6 : Arthur's magic and ?

A/N: I'm not sure if the story is making much sense for all of you right now, but I think you might understand it soon! Forgive me for my bad writings, I'm trying my best to send you the story... Enjoy?

* * *

Alfred was standing inside Arthur's room. Again.

But this time, for a different reason.

Arthur told him to wait for him in his room while he gets his things. Alfred didn't have the chance to oppose him. Instead, he patiently waited in the room, examining it.

"Hmm… He sure keeps a lot of old stuff." Alfred said to himself. He noticed a few old books that were kept inside the shelves; he could even recognize some of the titles. Some of them were to books that Arthur used to read to him when he was still a child.

You see, Alfred didn't truly forget, he just chose to.

As he was sitting on the side of the bed to wait for Arthur, his eyes were busy glancing through the shelves. And something finally attracted them.

Alfred stood up and went closer to the shelves.

What's this? There's a book here without a title on its backbone. Not that it's that mysterious, but… It's out of normal. Almost the entire books that were placed on the shelved had titles, expect for this one.

Why could this one be special? Alfred thought.

As Alfred tried to take the book, Arthur finally arrived into the room.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" He stepped into his room

Alfred startled, and he quickly hid his empty hands behind his back. He didn't even had the chance to touch the book, darn that Arthur always come at times like this.

Alfred turned around to face Arthur.

"And didn't I tell you to wait in the living room, not here?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, but there was nothing there, and it was getting boring." Alfred grinned.

Arthur just shook his head. Sometimes he wished this American could behave, but that would take a million years, knowing how hard it is for Alfred to change.

"Well come then, I'll lead you to my room."

Alfred chuckled, and he quickly replied, "Dude, we're already in your room."

That was when Arthur chuckled back. "Not this room." He smiled. "My _other_ room."'

His _other_ room? Alfred began to feel clueless. He had another personal room?

Without waiting for Alfred's reply, Arthur walked out from the room and led himself to the other room.

Alfred didn't have any choice but to follow with question marks on his head. Besides, it was better showing than telling, it would make things easier for himself as well.

Arthur entered the room where he had left the door opened widely.

"Here we are." He said as he stood inside his room with his hands on his waist. "The room where I practiced my magic."

Alfred entered a few seconds later.

Alfred looked around the room with wonder. What's so special about this room? It had a different feeling on it, but it looked just like any other room in Arthur's house. His basement was weirder than this room. Though, thinking about the dark basement, he really preferred here than there.

He guessed, if the basement is where Arthur practiced his black magic, this must be where he practiced the more '_good_' magic. Alfred couldn't see them, but he could sense that the fairies of Arthur's friends might be here.

Alfred shivered slightly knowing he still has the ability to sense the fairies, something that he had learned from Arthur himself once before.

"So…. This room, urgh, what's so special about it?" Alfred asked to Arthur, though the answer might be obvious.

"I'm sure you must realize that you never see the entrance to this room before." Arthur explained proudly. "I casted some spells on the room itself, it has double security, so that no one can enter it so easily."

Oh, that explained why Alfred never found out about this room before.

"Anyway, you want to see some magic right, Alfred?"

Alfred gulped when he heard the question. He nodded his head weakly, glancing to Arthur.

"Surprise me." He said, half-heartedly.

"Alright!" Arthur voiced sounded cheerful. Of course, it's not every day he could demonstrate his amazing magical skills. His hand waved up into the empty air, and suddenly Alfred could see that he was holding a star-shaped wand, out of nowhere.

"Hoata!"

Suddenly Alfred's eyes were covered with the sudden while light that appeared in front of him and came with white smokes. What? What happened? He couldn't see clearly what was happening. Alfred shielded his eyes from the light, and he noticed that the room was… sparkling? Huh?

As the smoke lowered, Alfred lifted his hand from his eyes, and saw the extra-ordinary 'thing' in front of him.

In front of him now, is a beautiful man wearing a somewhat angel costume, complete with angel's wings, and the dazzling white dress. The angel opened his eyes, revealing the sparkling green pupils.

Alfred was in awe.

"It's me, Alfred. Now shut that mouth of yours." Arthur let out his normal voice, revealing that the angel-like man was him.

It's okay, Arthur thought. As soon as this is over, he'll try to erase Alfred's memories of him dressed like this. He couldn't afford to be embarrassed in the meeting later anyway.

"And now~" Arthur waved his wand again and summoned something, because the smoked appeared again. What now? Alfred thought.

Arthur's hand was caressing something.

"Ahaha~ It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Arthur chuckled, and looked back to Alfred. "Look, I found this unicorn recently. The poor thing was lost, so I took it in for awhile."

Really? Because from Alfred's eyes, it looked like Arthur was caressing nothing but air.

This man is insane, Alfred kept telling himself. Insane.

"_Alfred…_"

Huh?

Alfred looked around the room as Arthur was still caressing and talking to the 'unicorn'.

Did someone just called out his name?

Or was it just his imagination?

"Hey silly! That tickles!" Arthur seemed like he was still playing with the 'unicorn'.

"Artie…" Alfred approached him slowly.

"Hm, what is it?" Arthur lifted up his head, strangely, the smile was still on his face.

Alfred paused for a few seconds, then he continued, "I'm hungry."

"Already?! And here I am thinking you might be excited to see all these things!" Arthur was obviously annoyed. He then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Appear!"

Then a plate of salad appeared in front of them, floating.

Alfred, though surprised, grabbed the floating plate. "T-Thanks man."

"No problem Alfred! Now let me demonstrate something else!" Arthur seemed to finally let go of his 'unicorn' and walked around Alfred, perhaps searching for something.

Alfred sighed, but he still smiled. Arthur seemed to be in a very good mood, he wouldn't want to ruin it.

"What is it, Artie?"

"Aha! I got it!" Arthur said, smiling. "Now prepare yourself, Alfred!"

Alfred gulped, stepping a few back from Arthur.

"Now, you shall see the magic of the Britannia Angel!" He said, before waving his wand and points it to the front. "Nevert—"

"Ding dong!"

Huh?

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!"

Arthur turned his head toward the opening door of his room, and Alfred wondered as well.

Someone is at Arthur's front door.

"Arthur, are you home?"

Arthur let out a sweat. Oh no, at times like this?

"Antonio?" Alfred said. "What is he doing here?"

Arthur let out more cold sweats. He had no idea why the Spanish man was here as well. He never sent any invitation to him. Never. So why was he here? And even worse, Alfred is here in his house as well.

Arthur gulped. Now what would Alfred thought about him.

"W-Wait here for a minute, okay Alfred?"

Arthur transformed himself back into his casual clothes. He fixed his collar and buttons, and turned around. He wanted to make sure that things were normal.

"Just stay quietly here. I don't want you to make a mess." Arthur finally turned into his old cracky self.

"Geez, alright, I understand ya'." Alfred replied.

"And, don't touch anything!"

That was the last warning Arthur gave him before closing the door of the room. He quickly headed down downstairs to open the front door.

"Ding dong, ding dong!"

"I'm coming, git!"

Alfred could hear his voice and the ringing from inside.

He sighed, now what should he do? It would be boring to just wait here. Arthur said not to touch anything and not to make a mess.

… What rights he has to force the American to follow, right?

Alfred shook his head. Nah, this time, he'll try to behave. Antonio is downstairs, and that man has pretty sharp senses, he could detect a single noise.

Alfred kept chewing the salad that he got earlier.

"_Alfred…_"

Huh? Again?

Alfred looked around. But no one was there.

"_Alfred… Here…_"

"W-Who there?" Alfred placed down the plate on the study table, and looked around again. He examined the room carefully this time.

Then he saw it.

The blue book that he saw earlier.

But… That book was suppose to be in Arthur's bedroom. How did it got in here?

He approached the book closer.

"_Finally… Alfred…_" He could hear the voice, which seemed to be talking to him through his head.

"You're the one… talking to me?" Alfred questioned it. If anybody saw him like this, they might think he was crazy.

"_Yes… It's me._" He heard the voice again.

"W-Who are you…?"

The voice didn't answer back.

"Where do you come from?"

No answer.

"H-Hey, are you still there?"

Still no answer.

This is ridiculous, Alfred thought. He had played some horror and mystery games and even watched some of them, but experiencing it himself was… unbelievable! He must be still affected by Arthur's magic, yeah… That's must be it! Arthur's magic was the fault of all this!

Alfred turned around and walked away from the shelve.

"_You know me, Alfred._" The voice suddenly came back. In surprise, Alfred turned around to see if anyone was there. But nothing.

The voice was certainly coming from the book.

"Who… are you?" Alfred tried questioning again.

The voice didn't answer back.

Alfred, being a curious man, turned back and headed to the shelve. He needs to find out. He needs to know.

He took out the blue book and opened it, shifting through the pages.

Then he stopped at a page, that seemed more special than the others.

There was a dead flower plastered on the page on the right, with a few writings written with calligraphy style beside it. It was hard to understand, but Alfred tried to read them, the book suddenly glowed.

"_I want you to know, Alfred._"

"_I want you to remember me._"

Alfred felt himself being sucked into the book.

His body suddenly felt weak. He couldn't stand on his two feet any longer. Finally, he fell onto the floor, with the book still in his hand.

After that, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7 : Missing Dreams

A/N: We're finally getting into track! I'm sorry that my way of writing is bad, but I can feel that starting from this I will enjoy writing this story. Please tell me what you're expecting after reading this. ^^ Thank you so much!

* * *

The sudden light that hit his eyes forced Alfred to open them. His mind was still blurry, as he slowly sat up and looked around the field. He sighed. Man, what a strange dream he just had. He was just glad he had finally waked up from it.

Huh? Wait, something's not right.

He looked around again.

Alfred could see what was wrong right away.

Above him was the clear blue sky and the bright sun, and around him was the butterflies fluttering around the green field with blooming flowers. He could see some shady trees nearby as well.

Everything was wrong.

Alfred jumped as soon as he realized this is not the place he should have been.

"W-Where am I? How did I get here?"

… Was that his voice just now?

He holds his throat.

"Where am I...?" He tested again.

… Did his voice just changed?

But that's impossible.

No way.

Alfred looked at himself. Huh? These were not the clothes he was wearing just now. He was wearing his casual shirt with his American jacket, with that star-shaped badge he placed on himself.

But why now he is wearing a long-sleeves inner shirt with buttons and the brown trousers that attached until to his shoulders? This isn't his clothes!

What happened to him?

Alfred panicked. This isn't happening to him. This can't be.

"Alfred!"

The young blonde was clearly surprised when he heard the all too familiar voice. But why, does it sound so… different?

"Alfred, what are you doing there?"

He turned around to face the man that was calling him.

The man that he thought he'll never see again.

Arthur Kirkland.

No, this one is different. The Arthur in front of him was much younger than the Arthur he met before. This Arthur was wearing the old-styled clothes of the British, and his green eyes were more bright and livelier. And what was obviously different about this Arthur was, he was smiling, and that smile looked more natural and… loving.

The smile that was lost a long time ago.

Alfred took a step back, not believing what he was seeing.

"Alfred, what is wrong?" Arthur bends down slightly when he saw the way the young American react to him.

"_Don't worry Alfred._"

That voice again!

"_You're now experiencing the past, and no matter what you do, your actions won't affect the future._" Alfred could hear the female voice inside his head. "_I just need you to experience them again and I need you to finish your task._"

"_What task?_" Alfred questioned back using the voice of his heart, looking around to see if he could find the source of the voice.

Arthur tilted his head, confused when he saw the young man looking around like that.

"_I need you to search for me._"

"_I need you to remember me._"

The voice replied in his head. The voice was soft and feminine, and it doesn't sound like it could bring any harm. Besides, it sounded more like it was pleading.

"_If I can finish this task, will I be able to get back?_"

Alfred was able to remember clearly now. He was in Arthur's house, in Arthur's mysterious room. And somehow he found a mysterious book. Arthur was showing off his magic tricks to him, but it was disturbed when there was a knock on the door. He was supposed to be in that room waiting for Arthur who was forced to greet Antonio. That's when Alfred found the book again.

This is all like from the movie, but only this time, it's really happening to him.

Believe it or not, Alfred was scared.

_"Yes._" The voice replied. "_You will be able to return back to your world when everything is done._"

Alfred gulped.

"_Memories aren't meant to be forgotten. No matter how beautiful or painful they are._"

"_How do I need to find you?_" Alfred questioned again.

"_That's for you to find out, dear Alfred._" The voice answered softly. "_You will find many memories here as well, Alfred. Even lost ones. Isn't this the opportunity for you to understand everything you never did?_"

"_Some of your treasures are here, dear Alfred. Even though this is not your world, this WAS once your world._"

Alfred remained silent, unable to answer back.

"_Has your heart never felt lonely?" _

_"Have you never missed your dreams?_"

"_Some things are meant to be remember, Alfred._"

"_Until then, farewell._"

"W-Wait!" Alfred shouted slightly when he sensed that the voice was disappearing.

The young British in front of him was shocked. "W-What's wrong Alfred?" He stepped closer to Alfred. "I'm not going anywhere, you see."

Alfred looked up to the tall Arthur, stunned.

Arthur was now taller than him. How awkward can that be? The American had been so used to the Arthur from his time, that this Arthur seemed a bit scary for him.

Scared, Alfred was about to turn and run away, until the Arthur in front of him placed his hand on Alfred's head, patting him gently.

"Haha, I let you off by your own only for awhile, and you're already like this?" He chuckled, smiling to Alfred.

This is so off, Alfred thought. He wasn't comfortable of being patted, it made him feel… short, as he is now. He doesn't like that. Not at all.

Wait… Didn't the mysterious voice say that no matter what he actions will be, it won't affect the future?

She did say that, right?

Alfred glanced up to the smiling Arthur.

"Ready to go home now?" He continued smiling.

Alfred looked around; it seemed that it was already evening, and the color of the sky changed from blue to orange slowly. The sun also was going down, taking its light with it.

Instead of answering him, Alfred gets himself closer to Arthur.

Surprisingly to Arthur, the young blonde kicked him on the right knee, hard.

"Ouch!" He holds his injured knee. "H-Hey, what's wrong, Alfred?" He had to kneel down and rubbed the knee that Alfred just kicked.

Huh? That wasn't the respond that Alfred had predicted.

Alfred just stood there, staring at Arthur. If it was Arthur from his time, Arthur would have been shouting and cursing him, or probably even chased him down for payback.

Why doesn't this Arthur do the same?

"Alfred?" Arthur called him again.

No. This can't be right. Alfred walked passed Arthur with his head down, leaving Arthur behind. He opened his step bigger, making sure that the British won't be able to catch up with him later on. He needs to find somewhere to think, because right now, everything around him is confusing. And he wasn't that good in thinking things through.

"Alfred, wait!" Arthur quickly got up and walked faster to catch up with the smaller Alfred.

Ah crap. Alfred glanced to Arthur behind him. He caught up with him easily, as he thought, his own energy decreased. He wasn't as fast as he supposes to be.

"Alfred, please wait." Arthur said gently, making Alfred obeys the words.

Arthur walked passed Alfred and bend down his knee, looking straight to Alfred's face. The stare made Alfred blushed, thus turning his head away from him.

"What's wrong, Alfred? If you don't tell me, how would I know?" Arthur tilted his head as he watched him.

How can I tell you? That I'm not your Alfred and you're not my Arthur.

"Nothing… Let's just go…" Alfred mumbled.

Though still confuse, Arthur still smiled. "Alright… Let's get going, shall we?" He stood up straight, taking Alfred's right hand.

Alfred looked up to Arthur, who was still smiling to him.

He nodded.

Arthur sighed in relieve. He continued craving his smile. "Come on, home is waiting for us." He turned around, and started walking, with his hand holding Alfred's.

Alfred just followed obediently.

And for sometimes, he secretly glanced to Arthur's smiling face.

"Yes?" Arthur looked to Alfred when he noticed the glances he was getting.

"N-Nothing…" Alfred quickly looked away to the field.

Then he glanced again.

Arthur still had his smile on his face.

The smile that Alfred had missed all this years.

The smile that he thought he would never see again.

_Isn't this the opportunity for you to understand everything you never did?_


	8. Chapter 8 : Dearest Brother

"Alfred! Dinner is ready!"

The young boy could hear Arthur's loud voice calling for him downstairs.

And he isn't really looking forward for dinner.

"Alfred! What are you doing up there? Come down and have your dinner!" Arthur called for him again. How rare for the young boy not to rush down and eat the foods he had prepared for him. Ever since this evening, the boy has been acting weird. Even though he wonders why, it would be bad to question him directly.

3 minutes already passed. Where is that Alfred? Did he fell asleep in his room?

"Alfred?" Arthur decided to peek upstairs.

"I'm coming." Alfred said as he shows himself in front on the stairs, taking his steps down. He tried hard not to look at Arthur, and pretended to look at his feet slowly climbing down the stairs.

"Are you sure you are alright, Alfred?" Arthur asked again.

Alfred just walked pass through the now taller man. He didn't want to say a word. He was depressed. He had spent a longer time inside his old room (he considered it old, since it was the room he had never used for… who knows how long. It's strange to see it again, in Arthur's early house) to think of ways and strategies to get away from his position as quick as he can. But it was useless. He didn't have a single clue where to begin, and he didn't have anything to help him.

Alfred took his normal seat on the dining table, waiting for Arthur to serve his dinner while he just stared around the room. The dining table was placed in the kitchen itself; it was something Arthur used to. And he had been used to it himself.

The smell of Arthur's special dish strucked into the American's nose. He turned his head in front of him, seeing that dinner was served.

And Arthur took his seat in front of Alfred, facing him.

"Now don't forget your prayer", Arthur reminded him.

Although Alfred pouted, he still did what he was told, reminding himself that he is not as powerful as he actually is right now.

The real challenge begins now, Alfred gulped.

Alfred slowly took his time to let the fork pinch the dinner in front of him, and slowly took his time for the dinner to enter his mouth.

He even had a hard time chewing. In the end, he can finally swallow it.

And that was just one bite.

"How was it? Good?" Arthur smiled to him as he watched him eating.

Alfred didn't say a word, instead he continued to eat the food (whatever it was) so he could go back up soon. He knew he would get a stomach ache soon as well.

"… Well, just leave your plate there after you're done." Alfred could hear a sigh in the end of Arthur's sentence.

He lifted up his face slightly. Arthur was eating his dinner as well. But his face wasn't that cheerful and the smile was gone.

He looked… sad.

They both continued to eat with silence.

And Alfred was the first one to finish his dish, naturally. He did what he was told earlier; he got up from his seat and left his plate on the table, and he went to the tab just to wash his mouth.

While Arthur's eyes were just watching the movement of the younger boy.

Alfred decided to go back into his room. He really needs to think, he needs to process what happened today, and that really need a lot of thinking.

After he closed the door of his room, the first thing he did was sat on his old bed. Actually, the bed wasn't that old, but since this is supposed to be the past, the actual bed now must be pretty old. Yeah… Alfred remembered, this was the bed that he used to sleep every night when he was still a child.

And now he is a child, again.

Alfred crossed his arms and began to think very deeply.

Then he remembered something blue…

What is it…?

Alfred opened his eyes and looked around the dull room. Then he realized something. "The book! Everything happened right after I saw the book!" He jumped down from the bed and began searching around the bookshelves. Alfred was still Alfred, he doesn't know how to 'investigate' properly, what he did was taking the book and look through the book, and just toss it away, making the room a mess just in a few minute.

"Not here." He tossed a red book behind him.

"Not here either." He tossed another red book behind him.

"Oh, what's this? The Princess and the Pauper? Oh, not this one." He tossed the story book as well.

"No, it's not here!" Alfred said in disappointment. He had already searched the whole bookshelves, but he couldn't find what he was aiming for. The books that were arranged neatly were now up and down thanks to the young blonde. "Where could have the book been?"

"Think, Alfred, think! The book must be here somewhere. Or maybe I overlook something?" He mumbled.

"I was in Arthur's house, in his bedroom, waiting for him to do some of his magic show. Then he pulled me into his secret room, and then Antonio came…" He placed his thoughts in order. "The book was different from all the others, and it didn't have a title. It had a different… aura to it."

Alfred gave himself a slap on the forehead.

"The book probably doesn't even exist right now! Argh, that would be bad!"

"Alfred?"

Alfred was startled when he heard his name being called. The owner of the voice was on the other side of the door. The man even knocked the door to his room, perhaps asking permission to enter.

Alfred quickly turned off the light, covered himself with a blanket and faced himself opposite of the door.

When the doorknob turned, the door opened slowly and carefully. Arthur peeked himself in, seeing the dark room.

"Are you asleep?"

Alfred doesn't reply. He wanted Arthur to believe he was asleep, and leave the room quickly.

But Arthur didn't. Instead, he walked to Alfred's bed, and sat on its edge. His hand caressed the head of Alfred gently.

"… I'm sorry. You know that I am always with you. Even when sometimes I need to leave you here, I always come back, don't I?" Arthur whispered to him. Though he was more talking to himself, thinking that Alfred already went into his dreamland.

"Good night, Alfred." He pulled away his hand and walked off the room, closing the door behind him.

Alfred slowly turned, looking at the door.

Did this happen in the past? Because if it did, he really doesn't remember anything. Yes, he is familiar with this room and everything in it; in fact this house doesn't have much difference than Arthur's current house. Was it because his actions?

Alfred sat up on the bed and turned on the light again. As soon as he did, he spotted a picture frame on near the lamp. The picture displayed a thickbrow, blonde teenage man with a blue eyes, blonde and perhaps 12 years old boy beside him, in a field, maybe. They both have a smile on their face, and they both were very close to each other.

But Alfred knew more than that.

He stared into the empty space.

He began thinking what happened today while he was in this world. Arthur was the first person he met. And he overlooked it at first, but he noticed; Arthur's hand was bandaged. And perhaps his body as well.

"It always happened." He said to himself. "He sometimes returns home with those bandages… and that smile, every time."

Alfred was left with his thoughts.

He remembered. When he was younger, he was always, always, waiting for Arthur's return. Arthur would eventually, but he sometimes comes back with scars and bandages on himself. Alfred tried questioning, but Arthur would just make up excuses and avoid the question. Sometimes he would just say 'I'm fine'. Alfred wouldn't bare to push him more than that.

Everything was peaceful that time, but it was only for him. Perhaps for Arthur, it was another hell in his life.

This can't do.

Everything started because he went to Arthur's house didn't he? Then, Arthur might have an idea about this. Perhaps if he tells Arthur the truth, he would believe him and Arthur would help him find a way to return him back.

Yeah, that's it. Besides, he couldn't stand lying to Arthur. Especially when Arthur though he was mad at him.

He needs to do this.

He'll tell Arthur the truth.

Alfred got up from the bed and walked outside from his room.

This house may be big, but he always knows the way.

"Arthur?" He opened the door to Arthur's room and peeked inside.

Arthur was in his bed, facing the other side of the room, and Alfred could hear that he was making weird noise. Though… It wasn't that weird.

It was the sound of sobbing.

Alfred blinked for a moment.

Is Arthur… crying?

"Arthur? Are you asleep yet?" He asked again, louder this time.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur was surprised when he realized his door was opened. He rubbed his face before facing Alfred.

"What's wrong? Another nightmare?" He smiled to Alfred.

Alfred wanted to answer back 'No!' and deny it badly, but seeing Arthur's soft smile and the gentleness in Arthur's voice, he just shook his head, playing along with it.

… Arthur. That man is a gentleman, it's rare for him to actually cry.

Alfred walked closer to Arthur. Seeing that, Arthur couldn't help but smile and left the bed a little bit space for the boy.

Alfred climbed into the bed, laying beside Arthur quietly.

Both of them laid their back on the big comfy bed, staring at the empty ceiling.

"Arthur?"

Arthur glanced to Alfred slightly. "Yes?"

"You didn't do anything today. Don't be sad." Alfred said, hoping to make Arthur relief.

"Thanks Alfred." Arthur just chuckled.

Alfred glanced to Arthur. This might be the right moment.

Here goes nothing.

"...Arth-"

"You know Alfred", Arthur interrupted, forcing Alfred to close back his mouth, listening to what Arthur wanted to say instead.

"I am the happiest when I'm with you."

Alfred blinked, and he looked to the man beside him.

What is this? A heart-to-heart talk?

"What do you mean?" Alfred was confused.

"I know I am always traveling, but all of that are tiring." He turned his side to face Alfred. "The world out there is scary, but when I'm here, at home, with you, everything is peaceful."

Alfred stayed silent; he doesn't know how to reply. He hasn't seen this side of Arthur for such a long time. It felt very awkward for him.

"We will always be there for each other, I am sure of it." He smiled before closing his eyes. "You're my dearest brother."

Alfred didn't say a word.

How could he? He was about to tell Arthur that he was from the future where he live on his own now, without him, and he wanted to return to that future, the future when they are both no longer brothers.

How would Arthur react to that?

Alfred looked deeply into Arthur's sleeping face.

This man looks so peaceful, like he had no trouble at all.

When he was little, he never realized the hardship that Arthur faced since he was just waiting in the house, but now that he had learned everything by himself, he knew how much Arthur went through for him.

Knowing that, it's hard to break this man's heart.

Yes, Alfred thought, the mysterious voice said that the future doesn't change no matter what his action will be. But if he takes a wrong step, it might make it harder for him to complete his task here.

Perhaps this is for the best.

… This is the current Arthur, right?

… And he is now in his child-form, right?

And this is the past, they both are still brothers. When they both still cared about each other.

Alfred thought it wouldn't be that bad and shameful.

He cuddled into the arms of Arthur, feeling warm and comfortable.

"Good night, Arthur."


	9. Chapter 9 : Arthur's Breakfast

A/N: Thank you so much for the support everyone! I'm happy to know that you all enjoy the cute cuddly scene. I need your help though, I'm slowly running out of idea, so I would like to hear your ideas or expectation for what will happen next! I might take it to consideration. Again, please enjoy this story.

* * *

Alfred hasn't done this for a long time.

And it's embarrassing.

"Just a little more to the left… Ah, right there!" Arthur said, with his face full of satisfaction.

While Alfred face is red due to embarrassment.

"Alright, it's your turn little guy!" Arthur pulled the arm of Alfred to make him sit on his lap, and began rubbing the back of the young blond with a span, but without Alfred's will.

"A-Ah! T-There's no need to do so! I'm fine!" Alfred struggled to get away.

"Ahaha, why? Does it tickle you?" Arthur seemed to be enjoying this, capturing Alfred with his larger legs while continue to rub the back of Alfred. Bubbles began floating around the bathroom.

"N-Nghh! I-It doesn't tickles! I just don't want too!"

This isn't just embarrassing to Alfred.

This is VERY embarrassing.

Alfred continued to struggle to get out from the bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles, trying hard to escape from Arthur. Arthur seemed to be in a very good mood today, which raised the question 'When and Why' for Alfred. Did something happen this morning while he was asleep?

Nevermind that, did he really do these things with Arthur when he in the past?

If they did, this must be one of the embarrassing memories that Alfred chose to forget.

No question why.

"I-I'm done!" Alfred announced.

Arthur blinked for a moment, then he looked at the boy in front of him with a smile. "Alright, we've been in here long anyway." Arthur lets go of Alfred, and pulled the cover of the tub to empty it.

Alfred was the first one to get out first, but Arthur helped him to cover the small body of his with the towel, while Arthur used his towel to cover his belly until his knee, and leaded the way out from the bathroom.

Annoyed being treated like a kid, Alfred pouted; not that Arthur noticed, of course.

Arthur took out a pair of small-sized clothes out from the drawer. And the clothes were old-fashioned, much to Alfred's dislike.

"Don't you have anything else for me to wear, Artie?"

"Huh?" Arthur turned his head to Alfred.

"E-Eh… I said, are those new, Arthur?" He adjusted his words as soon as he realized the fault.

Darn, those words just came out spontatinously. He really should be careful next time.

"So you noticed!" Arthur smiled brightly. "Of course, I just bought them for you from my last trip to England." He placed the said clothes on the bed beside.

"Well, dress up. I'll be preparing breakfast." He walked to Alfred and rubbed his head softly and playfully, before walking out from the room, perhaps going into his own.

Breakfast, another horror in the early morning.

Alfred closed the door (to make sure nothing peeks in) and he wore the clothes that Arthur had placed on his bed, even though he kept on complaining, he knew he can't get anywhere even if he keeps on protesting.

After done dressing up, he walked out from his room, looking around the house.

He didn't notice it yesterday, but this house sure looks much nicer than it would in his time. And this is was the house where he grew up in.

This house holds a lot of memories for him, though Alfred tried to deny it.

And downstairs, he could hear that Arthur is busy cooking.

Now is the time to explore the house.

The right time to find clues.

The first room he went into was Arthur's room, obviously. Alfred might be stupid sometimes, but he isn't that forgetful. The blue book was found by him in Arthur's present room. He wasn't exactly sure where Arthur might place it, or where the book might hide itself, but he'll make sure he'll find it.

Alfred examined the bookshelves in Arthur's room, and there were a lot of them too. Most of them hold ancient books, and some of them had some documents that might be important. While some are just thick history and story books.

But there was no sign of the blue book anywhere.

Alfred examined the floor, under the bed, in the drawer, on the study table, and even behind the shelves.

But the book is nowhere to be found.

"Where could it be?" Alfred mumbled.

As soon as he lifted his head, he noticed something on the Arthur's table.

Alfred turned his head and looked closely to the item.

The item was square and big, and it had a circle antenna on it, with a bulb stuck on the middle. Alfred could almost laugh, he knew what the item was. Only in his time, this thing would just be found in the museum. It's hard to believe that he could see one again, for a long time.

"After a few years later, technologies grow, you know."

"Alfred! Breakfast!"

Surprised, Alfred quickly went out from Arthur's personal room and closed the door, making sure he didn't left any sign that he was in there.

"C-Coming!" Alfred answered.

Not wasting time, he went downstairs, straight into the kitchen. Like an obedient child, he sat on his same seat yesterday.

And Arthur served his wonderful breakfast.

"Bacon eggs, your favorite, isn't it?" Arthur said with a smile, while his hands were still wearing the red hand-apron.

… It was his favorite, really?

Alfred looked at his breakfast and gulped.

No wonder Francis and the others kept teasing him for being tasteless before.

"Go on, dig in." Arthur smiled, before turning his back to Alfred, cleaning his kitchen.

… Here goes nothing.

"Mmm…. Mmhh! Mmmmm- Ngh.." Alfred took his time swallow.

How did his younger self was able to go through this again?

Alfred looked up, and saw the answer right away.

Arthur was glancing to him, smiling very gently. His face was bright as the sunlight hit the window.

Alfred was speechless for a moment.

"… It's delicious. I like it a lot."

Alfred continued to eat.

"I'm glad! I did put a lot of effort to do so!" Even though Alfred could only hear his voice, Alfred was sure that Arthur was smiling wide right now.

That's right…

Arthur was so much different before. He was kind and sweet. Even though his cooking was as suckish as the present time, it tasted… better.

But he isn't the one to complain. He himself changed a lot from this point.

He remembered. When he was younger, making friends was harder for him. He couldn't really fit in with them and he couldn't really understand them. He often stayed home, playing with his toys, or sometimes went out to play in the field.

Now, he's different. He has a lot of friends around him, and some of them even share his interests. And more importantly, he has no problem being himself around them.

That's why the present is something he appreciate.

"Alfred…"

The boy lifted up his head to look at Arthur after his name was called.

"Let's go out together this afternoon, okay?"

Are you kidding me? The sun is the hottest on the afternoon!

"…Sure, I don't mind."

But why doesn't his mouth followed the instructions of his brain?

Arthur smiled in return, and continued cleaning the kitchen. The British man was always a hardworking guy, isn't he?

Alfred took his last bite.

"I'm done, Arthur." He said with a smile.

Huh?

How did I do that? Alfred questioned himself.

"Oh, that's good. You finished your dish." Arthur rubbed the boy's head and took the empty plate to be wash.

Alfred thought for a moment. What would his younger said do after this?

"Can I go play for awhile?"

"Sure." Arthur responded. Looks like it was the right move. "You can play with your toys in the living room. If you want to play outside, don't go too far, alright?"

Alfred jumped from his seat. "Yeah! I won't!"

Alfred ran into the living room.

Where to begin the search? Alfred scanned around.

He pulled a chair close to the bookshelf in the living room and stood on it, looking through the bookshelf. He didn't want to miss the blue book if it is hiding here somewhere.

The first row? Nope. The second row? Nope. Third row? Forth row? Fifth row? The last row? Nope. Nope. Nope. And nope.

Where could the book be?

Alfred jumped down from the chaired and began searching on the floor.

He looked under the sofa, on and under the serving table, behind the drawers and decorations, and even under the carpet.

"It's not here." Alfred pouted.

"What is it that isn't here?"

Uh-huh. Busted.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Arthur looked at him with a confused look, and that angry parent look.

"Uhhh… My toy… It's not here…"

Good excuse Alfred. Good excuse.

"Your toy? Which one?" Arthur looked around the room, perhaps searching for the so-called-toy.

"Err… Err…" Alfred thought for a moment. What kind of toy would he already had? "T-The small, fluffy, round one?"

"Where did you place it yesterday?" Arthur rearranged the furniture.

"I-I forgot…" Alfred stammered slightly. It's a good thing Arthur bought it.

"Really Alfred…" Arthur chuckled. He was about to pat and tease the little man until…

"Ring!"

Both Alfred's and Arthur's focus changed to the house phone.

"Ah… Wait here for awhile." Arthur patted him and got up to answer the phone.

Actually, everything is funny to Alfred, if he was 'home', he would have laughed. Look at all these ancient stuffs in Arthur's house, the type of phone he had was the very old type, which you have to turn the circle thing, Alfred doesn't know the name of it, all around to the number, and wait for it to turn all over again. Even the chairs and tables here had the old designs and crafts on them.

" Ello, Arthur speaking. Oh, what do you want?"

Alfred couldn't hear the voice on the other side of the phone, thus he wasn't able to identify who it was. Not that it matters to him. He decided to continue his search outside.

"Alfred, don't go out too far!" Arthur reminded him with a high tone.

Who the hell Arthur thinks Alfred is? A kid? …Well, physically. But Alfred had the brain of a man now. He knows how to get home without getting lost.

Alfred started to run.


	10. Chapter 10 : Running Away

A/N : I'm sorry for such the long update! I've been working on my own story, but please know I'm never going to abandon this one. Nothing much on this chapter, but it'll bring you deeper into Alfred's point of view. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Arthur?"

The blond, with bright-green eyes turned his back, looking at Alfred with his side.

"Where are we, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't answer. Instead, the man kept on smiling; but it was the unusual smile for Alfred. That gentle smile, that holds thousand meanings.

It couldn't be… Did Arthur found out about him?

"A-Arthur?" Alfred tried to reach him.

But why couldn't his hand feel the physical of the man? It was as if… Arthur was too far away.

Arthur turned his back again, starting to take his steps forward; towards to the empty space no one knows where it leads to.

"Arthur? Where are you going?"

Arthur didn't answer; he didn't even look at Alfred.

The lights that beamed in front of Arthur, was too bright that Alfred had to shield his eyes. Suddenly his body felt pains all over. He didn't get it, why is this happening?

Alfred slowly opened his eyes.

"Owww…." Alfred scratched his messy hair, and slowly got up. He felt the pain, even on his palms. Scratches were everywhere as well. His white plain shirt turned dirty, thanks to the dirt.

He looked up what behind him. Oh… Alfred finally recalled back.

He was running, when he thought he was already far away from Arthur's place, he was shocked when he bumped into a beehive. Then of course, he couldn't do anything but run again. He must have been careless that he fell.

He looked up at the sky, it was still bright. Thank goodness, he wouldn't need to worry about Arthur looking for him. That man knew that Alfred would play at times like this, and return when it was turning nighttime.

Only this time, he won't return to that house.

It's meaningless. How sure can he be that the item for him to get back to his actual world is in there? It could be outside. It could be in flying around somewhere in the sky. It could be stuck somewhere on the trees.

Alfred patted his knees, though it hurt, he didn't mind. This is nothing compared to challenges he faced before.

Alfred looked around.

"I wonder where the book could be…"

He looked right and left, but the view around him is the same. Grasses, flowers, butterflies, trees, wooden houses, rivers, bushes. What else?

How strange, these are all familiar for him, but he really couldn't recall where exactly he is.

Perhaps this is what they call 'Child Amnesia', a common phenomenon that happened to everyone. They'll forget their experiences of their life during the age five and below.

Alfred started walking again, while wandering the area. He was still figuring out where he was. None of the people he met was familiar to him. Or perhaps not yet. The house he lived with Arthur stood alone without any neighbors, as the area was owned by Arthur himself. Everyone respected Arthur, they knew about Alfred but they didn't meet him personally before he became a teenager. That's when he started to go out and made friends with everyone.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Alfred turned to the man who was ringing a bell, with so many kids gathering around him, demanding for ice creams.

Alfred smiled slightly.

He knew this man. Arthur usually stops him and bought ice cream for him every time they walk together. That man aged of course, but his smile continued to shine on his face, until one day Alfred never saw him again. He never knew where he went. Someone else took over and sold the ice cream after that.

But it didn't taste the same.

Alfred wondered why. The ice cream's flavor was still the same, the colors, the size, the mixture, everything.

But… It didn't 'feel' the same.

The man noticed Alfred was staring at him, and gave the little boy a smile.

Alfred almost blushed, embarrassed. He quickly walked again.

This place is big, but it is just a country side. It isn't much, but it's really peaceful here. Everyone respected each other, and everyone was happy.

Until Alfred was tired, he found himself on a small cliff, sitting under a shady tree to rest.

He looked up to the calm to sky.

"Uh-huh."

His eyes spotted the grey clouds coming his way.

And the soft rain fell without warning, though it was still bright, the tiny rainy drops quietly.

Alfred sighed. He decided to just stay where he was. Beside, his legs were tired due to his exploration, though he didn't really discover anything. He didn't even found any little bits of clues to get him back to where he needs to be.

No, it's not like he missed home.

It's just that it's not right for him to be here.

Alfred thought to himself.

_Has your heart never felt lonely? Have you never missed your dreams?_

Of course not. He answered inside his head. He never felt lonely. He never missed anything. What should be missed? Why should he feel lonely? He lives a happy life as a Hero and ever since that day he was always, always happy.

Wasn't he?

The soft rain gently stopped as he was busy thinking. Alfred peeked out from the view of the green leaves and looked at the blue sky once again.

His eyes instantly opened wide, amazed.

By the rainbow bridge built above him.

"What a view…" Alfred chucked to himself. He doesn't know whether to consider himself fortunate or not.

That instant a flash of an image of Arthur, wearing his green uniform, holding the rainbow–colored ice cream for him.

That man didn't smile at all, unlike the Arthur from the past.

Alfred felt at ease, it's been such a long time since he felt peace like this. It must because his own country is a busy one, and buildings everywhere, that it's just rare to find a place like this to sit down and rest like where he is now.

Alfred slowly closed his eyes. Just for awhile, he thought, he'll take a short nap and start his journey again.

Yes, that's right… Just for awhile.

He wants to enjoy this peace only for a short while.

Alfred's consciousness slowly drifted away, back into his own dreamland.

"…Mmh.."

"….Mmmmh.."

So comfy.

So soft.

Alfred rubbed his sleepy eye, blinking slowly. What a great nap he had. He even dreamed of playing another horror game with Kiku and Feliciano, though later they were chased by Ludwig… Just Feliciano actually.

Hm? There's something different. Did he slipped down and lay on the ground while he was sleeping?

Because he was sure he just leaned his back to the tree and slept while he was sitting up.

He looked up.

And he saw the bright-green eyes staring at him, with a gentle smile craved on the man's face.

"You really worried me, silly."

Alfred was too speechless to respond.

"Did I told you not go too far?"

He didn't know whether Arthur was scolding him or not, because even though his words are like that, his tone was rather soft and motherly-like.

What happened to his plan to 'never returning back to Arthur's house'?

"We're almost home." Arthur said with a smile.

DOOM! Alfred was able to hear the sound effect of a rock hitting his head, something like in the Japanese's animation he saw.

"U-Ummh.." Alfred tried to protest, but what can he do?

He's in the arms of Arthur now, being carried like a kid. He was shameful and embarrassed. Even his face almost turned as red as a tomato.

"Are you still hurt?" Arthur asked, interpreting the grunting Alfred was making.

Alfred blinked for a moment, and he remembered that he did fell and hurt himself. Ouch, realizing that bring the pain again.

"No…" Alfred said timidly, to the ears of Arthur.

Arthur smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll put some bandages so they will heal, is that fine?"

Alfred just nodded.

He felt awkward toward the caring, gentle Arthur.

The sky was already orange in color, knowing that, he must have slept for a long time. Far away from a nap. Oh well.

Geez, he just wants to jump and run away from Arthur right now. This is too embarrassing for a Hero like him.

But why doesn't he do that? Why? He continued to question himself.

Arthur placed him down gently, and Alfred carefully stood up on his feet. In front of him was the door of the entrance to Arthur's house.

Here he is, back here again. Back to where he began. Everything he did today seemed meaningless.

"Alfred…"

The boy lifted up his head to face the other blond man beside him.

Arthur bent his knees to make his height equal to Alfred's.

And he gently laid a kiss on Alfred's forehead.

Again, Alfred was speechless. He blinked to Arthur, who just smiled and caressed the cheek of Alfred.

"Next time, I'll accompany you. Like I promised this morning. Okay?" Arthur voice was gentle when he spoke.

Yeah… Arthur did offer to take a walk together with him this morning, and it was supposed to be in the afternoon, wasn't it? He has completely forgotten about it.

"The call from this morning," Arthur sighed. "It was so sudden that I couldn't tell you. You must have played by yourself, haven't you?"

Alfred blinked. But it's not that he didn't understand what Arthur was saying.

When he was running out, Arthur had a call, and he was probably needed for something. Therefore he went out and just left a note on the table for him.

Yes, he did that a few times in the actual past. That's why Alfred knows.

What Arthur didn't know was, Alfred never returned home this afternoon to look for him… unlike what he did in his past.

Arthur must have thought that Alfred was disappointed, and decided to play on his own outside.

No, it isn't like that Arthur. It's just that I was outside looking for clues that I thought I can find here.

But that wasn't what Alfred said. Instead he just nodded.

Why?

He's not a kid anymore.

He's not disappointed at all.

But then, why does his heart feels a bit hurt?

Is it because he _was_ disappointed by Arthur in the past?

"Don't worry. I promise." Arthur wiped Alfred's red cheek that was getting wet. "I'll cook for you tonight."

Alfred just nodded while he wiped his eyes.

"Okay…" Alfred said.

Like a timid child, he followed Arthur's back and entered the house together.


	11. Chapter 11 : Hide And Seek

A/N: Hello there! Updates again, and this time with real expansion of the story. I hope to limit this story with only a few characters (Which I failed) and end it probably on chapter 15. Thank you so much for the support, and please enjoy!

* * *

Alfred looked up and down the living room's couch for the third time, finding miracles.

But nope, it's not there.

Where could it be? Where could the book be?

Alfred had been looking everywhere for the book since this morning, up from the second floor of his room until the first floor, here, where he stood. But he still hasn't found the magical book that supposed to be the cause of him being here.

Alfred scratched his head as he sat down on the couch, sighing. Is it really not here? Or did he overlook some places?

He was sure not to miss a spot. He even investigated the whole house for three times, even taking time to eat some food left by Arthur in the refrigerator, though he rather not think about the taste.

But it was nowhere.

He also remembered to check for the room Arthur had been hiding from him; the room where Arthur presented his magic. But it seemed like the room hasn't exist around this time yet. Arthur probably created the room after Alfred left the house.

"Ahhh! This is really confusing my head!" Alfred laid himself on the long couch.

Indeed, Alfred was never the type who likes to think too much. He was more a relax person, doing things without thinking. That's the same reason why he would be scolded by almost everyone, since sometimes his actions can be a little wild. But hey, life is about challenge, isn't it? If you need to think about the dangers, why bother living?

"Ding, dong!"

Alfred rose as soon he heard the ringing of the doorbell.

Who could it be?

Alfred looked at the clock that was placed on wall; 1.00 p.m. Arthur shouldn't be home yet, heck, Arthur shouldn't even be returning today.

That British man woke him up early this morning to say his farewell, as he would be going on to one of his adventure. He apologized a few times too for not being able to play with him as he said yesterday, not that Alfred took it seriously. Alfred only replied with a calm 'take care and good luck' which surprised Arthur. He thought the boy would cry and hug him, telling him not to leave him alone.

That was the past for me, Arthur. Alfred said using his inner voice, so no one would hear. Even back then you were always busy, and I learned from that experience to cope up with myself, and survive. Aren't you proud of me?

But Alfred didn't say anything to Arthur directly; he just stared at him, and from Arthur's eyes, without a single smile.

It actually tore Arthur's heart even more.

"I'll come back to you as soon as I can", he patted the young boy's head. "Until then, wait for me, alright?"

Alfred nodded.

He was sure he wasn't sad that Arthur was leaving. He was sure he wasn't disappointed that he was left alone, again.

He had this house all to himself, and that would mean he can search through it without worrying what Arthur might think.

Then, if it's not Arthur, who could be ringing the bell?

"Ding,dong!" The bell rang again.

"C-Coming!"

Alfred ran to the front door, and opened it. Gosh, this is how small he was? Even the doorknob was higher than him. But of course, pulling it was no problem with his enormous energy kept inside his small body.

He peeked through door slightly, and couldn't help but be surprise.

Staring back at him, was a young boy with a pair of shining violet eyes, with soft light skin, and with that bright red cheeks. He was even holding his companion teddy bear, hiding his own shyness with it.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you…" The boy said with a soft voice.

Alfred blinked. Still not believing what he was seeing. He stepped outside and have a better view of curly-haired boy.

"W-What are you doing here, Matty?"

"W-Well, Francis left home today… So I figured that… Arthur would have left yours too…" He said, timidly.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, confused. Did Matthew always come to visit him whenever they both have nothing to do?

"So, what are we going to do today, Al?" Matthew smiled so softly.

"Um.. I'm not sure yet. But come in first, dude." Alfred entered the house, leaving the door open for his twin brother.

"W-What?" Matthew blinked.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Y-You just said 'dude'… What does it mean?"

He did? Crap, he really should watch his words.

"N-Nothing… I-It's just a word that I invent myself! 'Dude', does that sounds cool?" He tried to make up excuses, but hey, the excuses is real, no one invented that word other than him later on, so what there is to hide, right?

Young Matthew sighed. Even though they are brothers, he would never get how Alfred's mind works.

"Come in, Matty!" Alfred invited his brother again. Matthew followed him.

"Wow.. This place is a mess." Matthew commented as soon as he saw the living room, and glanced over to Alfred. He really can't be left alone, can he? The minute Arthur went out; he must have had on his own adventure.

Alfred however, did not that the comment personally. It was true anyway, he wasn't the type who likes to organize. He always had Matthew to help him clean up in the end, fearing that Arthur would scold him if he ever finds out.

Alfred continued his search around house again.

"Say…" Matthew opened his mouth. "What are you doing, anyway?" He was sitting down on the British-styled couch, with his pet bear beside him. He was really curious with Alfred, this boy never seemed so busy before.

"I'm searching for a book." Alfred said without looking to him. "A thick, blue book. But it doesn't have a title, and it's somewhat like a handmade…"

Eh? Why did he just told his brother about this classify information?

"Is it important?" Matthew got up from the couch, getting closer to his brother.

"W-Well…" Alfred really doesn't know how to reply.

"I'll help you search for it."

Alfred lifted up his head when he heard the reply of his twin brother, and couldn't help to smile. He now knows why he told Matthew just now. This boy, no matter how old he is, is his brother, a part of himself. Whenever he is with Matthew, he felt safe, he felt happy, and he felt that he can tell anything to him. That's the specialty that Matthew has in him, too bad he himself didn't realized that.

"Did you already search the whole house, Al?" Matthew asked as he helped him.

"Yeah… But that book is still nowhere to be found!" Alfred sighed. He was tired really, this house is pretty big and ancient, and if he had already looked every part of the house, where else could the book be?"

"Even Arthur's room?" Matthew asked again.

Alfred nodded.

Matthew looked around, and he looked at the clock. Then he looked at his tired brother.

"Hmmm…" Matthew thought for a second. He wanted to help Alfred, but he isn't as brave and courageous as Alfred to ruin someone else privacy. He knew what Alfred did was wrong, but Alfred did to search… for a book, even though he didn't really know why Alfred wanted to find it so badly.

"Al…"

Alfred focused at his twin brother. "Yeah?"

"Can we play outside for awhile? I know that you have more important things to do… But we haven't seen each other for quite some time now and I really want to play with you."

Alfred blinked for a few seconds. Did he just hear him right? Matthew asked him to play together?

He really doesn't remember spending much time with Matthew. The two of them were brothers, yes, but there were no close until they were young adults. That is like, 15 years from now.

"C-Can we, eh?"

Alfred craved a small smile. What the heck, he thought. It's not like it's a bad thing, beside, he doesn't thing he have a time limit.

Atleast, that's what he hopes.

"Alright, let play outside then!" Alfred announced.

"Yay!" Matthew was obviously happy. Who wouldn't? He hadn't saw his brother for a few months now, and he can only come and visit him whenever both Arthur and Francis were busy, or else one of them would found out. Alfred and Matthew had planned this for weeks now, knowing their elder's schedule, and agree that they should sneak their way out.

"Kumagaru, you take care of the house for awhile, eh?" He said to his bear which was almost their size.

Kumajirou just nodded, ignoring the fault in Matthew's sentence.

Matthew, who couldn't hold his exciment, took Alfred's hand and pulled him outside.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Alfred was surprised. He never knew Matthew was this lively. Then again, he doesn't remember much of Matthew during his young age.

That's right.

Looks like there were things that Alfred had forgotten after all.

Perhaps because he had always focused himself on Arthur, that he never actually remembered about Matthew. It's rude, he admitted, but now he's glad he was given the chance to experience it all over again. Atleast he can treasure the times he spends with this Matthew, right?

… Why does he felt things are familiar?

"Okay, I hide first, you start counting, is that fine?" Matthew asked his brother as soon as they got outside.

Oh, so it's a game of hide-and-seek? Now that Alfred recalled, Matthew had always loved this game. And surprisingly his twin brother is really good at hiding, until sometimes Alfred ended up forgetting to search for him.

"O-Okay… I'm fine with anything!" Alfred chuckled.

"Then, I'll count now!" Matthew turned around and ran, searching a place to hide as soon as Alfred closed his eyes, leaned to bark and started his count.

Where should he hide? Where should he hide?

"One… Two… Three… Four…."

Matthew looked around him; the bushes? No. Alfred would find him easily if he makes noises, which he usually do.

"Five.. Six… Seven…"

Matthew ran further, and observed around him again. No, this spot is no good too. Alfred would find him in a jiffy.

"Eight… Nine…"

Matthew looked up.

There, a perfect spot!

"Ten!"

Alfred opened his eyes and turned around, looking around the now quiet area. "Ready or not, here I come!"

This is actually fun, Alfred thought to himself, he forgot how fun it is to spend time playing with his brother. The both of them are frequently busy, and sometimes Matthew would just disappear. Alfred wonders if he really did had this much fun in his actual past.

It really is sad that this is all just an illusion.

_No._

"Matthew?" Alfred turned around, hoping for the younger boy to pop out from the bushes.

No respond. Matthew must be holding his breath then.

Alfred looked around the bushes, knowing Matthew, he might be hiding himself in here, covering his head so that he wouldn't be seen.

"Not here?... That's weird."

That's when he heard a giggle.

That giggle actually made Alfred smiled. That boy really is easy to spot, isn't he?

"Matty! I know you're around!" Alfred shouted.

The giggle stopped; perhaps Matthew had realized his mistakes. Alfred just chuckled. That twin brother of him can be very silly and cute sometimes.

"Where could he be, hmm?" Alfred purposely asked loudly, taunting Matthew to reveal himself.

But that didn't worked, Matthew stayed silent, and the area was very quiet.

Though, it wasn't that long.

A sneeze broke the silence. And the leaves began to wither down Alfred's head.

At that very instant, Alfred looked what was above him that could have been the cause.

Alfred smiled. "Found you, Matty!"

"Oh bummer!"

Matthew pouted as he was still hanging himself on the branch. He looked down to his twin brother in defeat. He made some move, it seemed that the boy doesn't seem want to come back down to the ground.

"Hey Matty! How long are you planning to be up there?"

Matthew whined slightly. His eyes were even getting teary.

"A-Al…" Matthew voice was even shaking.

"What is it?" Alfred looked up at his brother in confusion.

"I—I can't get down…"

Alfred eyes widen.

This boy really is silly. How could he got up there but not get down from the same place?

"W-What should I do, Al? I'm scared…"

"Wait… I'll come and get you." Alfred began climbing the tree bark.

"B-But if you do that, you might not get down as well!" Matthew cried.

"Nah, trust me." Alfred said, reassuring. "We'll be safe."

Alfred was already climbing the tree half way. He had been doing this thing since he was little, well, literally. Of course, when he was younger, height scared him. But after doing it a few times, especially after America became independent and needed to work build his country, he became very used to it. And now height is one of his advantages.

"Don't panic, okay Matty?" Alfred was already on the same branch as his twin brother.

Matthew didn't say a word, instead just reply with a nod. He was nervous, scared and shivering, but he tried his best not to show it. Especially after seeing how courageous Alfred is being.

"Gimme your hand," Alfred offered his own.

Matthew didn't object, instead he followed his brother's instruction and lend him his right hand. Alfred took it gently, and slowly pulled it, instructing Matthew to follow his step.

Alfred led the way down from the branch, and Matthew just followed. There were a few times that Matthew doubted his own steps, Alfred would look at him and assure him everything will be fine.

And after a few minutes of horror for young Matthew, they finally reached the ground.

"Huff!" Matthew sat on the grass as soon as safely landed.

Alfred just stood with him, smiling and chuckling. So this is how it was when they were small?

"Al…"

Alfred responded by looking at his twin brother. "Yeah?"

"Thanks…" Matthew said bashfully. His cheeks were blushing too.

Alfred really couldn't help but smile.

If this really was his childhood, it would be something very unfortunate for him to be forgotten. Which actually he does.

Somehow, being returned to the pass is not as bad as he expected.

"So it's my turn to hide, right?" Alfred chuckled.

Matthew smiled and nodded. Alfred really is amazing his eyes. They both have an enormous amount of strength, but Alfred always proved to everyone that he is more than Matthew can ever be.

Of course, not when Matthew is angered. That is the only moment Alfred would feel powerless.

Matthew stood up and patted away the dirty dirt on his clothes.

"O-Okay… I'll start counting now."

Without waiting for Alfred, Matthew turned around and covered his eyes with his two small hands.

"One… Two…"

Alfred rushed away. Even though this is just a game, he can't afford to lose! Not to his own brother too. He will need to find a very good place to hide. Somewhere impossible to find.

"Three… Four…"

Matthew continued to count.

Alfred observed around the area. Where can he hide?

He ran further into the field.

"Five… Six…"

Alfred ran even further into the field.

Huh? What is that? It seemed like… A beam of light? But… It's still daytime. How can there be a more brighter light source than the sun?

Due to curiosity, Alfred slowly walked towards it.

"Seven…"

Alfred began to run towards it. He doesn't know why, but it felt like the light is dragging him.

"Eight…"

Alfred could feel himself closer to the source of light.

"Nine…"

Alfred can almost see it. The light.

"Ten!"

He reached it.

He reached the source of the light.

He reached an empty field; a beautiful one.

And scattered in the field, are tiny blue flowers.

The blue flowers that he saw in his dream.

The very same type of flower he saw being dried in the page of the blue book.

Alfred went into the empty field.

That's right. This field is familiar to him. This field belongs to Arthur's. And this is also the very same field he met with Arthur. Arthur even mentioned it would be Alfred's one day.

"Alfred!"

Alfred turned around and saw the other young blond running towards him.

"I found you!" Matthew giggled happily.

Alfred had forgotten that they were playing hide and seek. Alfred didn't mind he was found, because he had found something that perhaps valuable than anything right now.

"Matty."

"Yeah?" Matthew's smile haven't drop.

Alfred turned around and looked at his twin brother with sparkling eyes. Sparkles that never had been in his eyes for a long time.

"Do you know the name of this flower?"

He showed Matthew the blue flower in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12 : Remember ?

A/N : Hello there, I'm sorry for the late updates recently! I've been working on an original project, I'll try to share with all of you later when I finish, for the time being, please enjoy this story! ^^ Alfred had finally found the flower, but will be able to figure out what the meaning behind the flower actually is?

* * *

"This is no good…" Alfred only sat on his chair at the dining table, staring at the blue flower he's currently holding.

Matthew couldn't help but give a confuse look to his twin brother, while holding his cup of milk, sometimes taking a sip.

"What so important about that flower, Al?" Matthew asked, tilting his head.

He knew his brother very well. Alfred isn't the kind who would even give himself time to think, so Matthew wondered about what was in his brother's mind right now.

Matthew could think of no other possibilities other than; "Is this a present for Papa Arthur?"

'Papa Arthur'? Alfred almost laughed when he heard that title Matthew addressed Arthur. But he holds it. It would make him weirder if he did. Of course, when he was smaller, they both had been calling Arthur and Francis 'Papa', since the both of them was the ones who raised them until they became independent. But that title had been dropped for a long time now for Alfred. He just simply refers his former guardians by their name. Even the present Matthew does.

"N-No! Not at all!" Alfred tried to cover both his laughter and his blush.

"You don't have to hide it from me, you know. I know you too well." Matthew smiled; giving reassurance to his brother who he thought was blushing due to embarrassment.

"Nah, really. This is not for… P-Papa Arthur" Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the end of his sentence. How long has it been since he called Arthur that way? Beside, both of them were more like brothers as they grew, not father and son. He didn't know how Matthew was raised in Francis's house, but Alfred was sure the treatment they were given are different.

"This flower, it's said to be 'magical'. I don't know what's that suppose to mean, but I need to find out!"

There we go. Matthew knew Alfred was up to something. This brother of his really doesn't know how to sit still, does he?

"But it's just a flower, Al. And how are we supposed to find out what its magic might be?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Hmm… Matthew was right in some way. Alfred was never really interested in flowers in the first place, and the only flower they both would really know is roses since it's both Arthur's and France's favorite flower. But roses are red, while this one is blue, so this small flower in his hand couldn't be a rose.

"I got an idea." Matthew went down from the high chair and waited for Alfred to do the same. When Alfred got on the same ground as Matthew, he looked at his twin brother with wonder. "What is it?"

"Well, Arthur kept a lot of books in his library right?" Matthew lifted his index finger. "I suggest we search information there."

Alfred wanted to facepalm himself, but instead he just stared at his brother, unbelieving his words.

"That would take forever!"

To Alfred, he doesn't have time to flip through every page of the books in Arthur's library. And who knows how many books are there in that library. Alfred rarely goes there anyway, even in his actual past. He doesn't like the smell of old books, and whenever Arthur forced him to read, Alfred would quickly escapes from the house and only comes back when the sun is about to set.

"Then we should start now." Matthew held Alfred's right hand tightly, mostly dragging his brother to follow him. Alfred tried his best to pull himself away, but man, Matthew sure have a lot of strength in himself if he really uses it.

Dragged from the first floor until the second, and finally into Arthur's so-called-ancient library, Alfred couldn't imagine himself spending time to search through the thousand books in here.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Alfred sighed.

Matthew didn't quite get Alfred's modern English slang, so he just ignored it. He began to open the first large book he saw, which by the first flip, dust flew up. He coughed as the dust got into his throat and his eyes.

"See? Told you so." Alfred went beside his twin brother, only looking through the book that was opened. "This book is about pirates… I don't know what is this doing here, but it's not about flowers."

Matthew sighed. "You're right." He picked up another book and opened them, only to let more dust flying up.

Alfred sighed as well. He knew Matthew, once he is determined, he can't be stopped. And right now his brother is determined to help him, so he might as well do the same.

For almost what seemed like forever, the two brothers searched through the library, to find nothing at all. Well, they did found some information about pirates, and they even found some pictures of Arthur's golden days and even the real gold themselves kept within the books. Alfred told Matthew that these gold will be valuable in the future as they are going to be sell to the museum, but Matthew would question how Alfred knew.

"I just do!" Alfred grinned. All Matthew can do in respond is sigh and smile.

"Come on Matty, we already searched through everything, but there's nothing here that can help us."

"You're right… I guess this is just a place Papa Arthur keeps his treasures."

Alfred just nodded in respond. He knew this room alright. But this room was renovated and the library is no longer here in his present time. Arthur turned it to his more fancy study room, so that it would give more space for his bedroom.

The two brothers headed out from the room, and Matthew made sure to close the door, so that it wouldn't be obvious that they were wandering around the room. Arthur sure won't like it if he knew.

"Geez, you're full of dust, Matty!" Alfred laughed as he pointed straight at Matthew. His brother blinked, and looked at himself, then finally smiled when he realized what Alfred meant.

"Hey, you should look at yourself too!" Matthew wiped the cheek of Alfred's. "You're even dirtier than me!"

It's true; they were even dirtier than before. Just then they were out playing, only to explore the house right after that, of course they would be dirty.

In Matthew's suggestion, they both decided to clean themselves. They couldn't do anything about their clothes, but they can at least clean they own body. Matthew needs to make sure he didn't leave a trace that he was out all day from Francis's house to Arthur's. So Alfred helped him by bathing along.

It was a fun evening for the both of them. They sprayed at each other, jumped on one another, and laughed together. It had only been a week since they had so much fun for Matthew, but it really has been years for Alfred.

In his present time, he and Matthew didn't really separate with each other, but they do grew apart. They rarely spend time with each other as they were both busy with managing their own works, but mostly it's Alfred himself who is busy. Matthew would still try to find some time to visit him no matter how tight his schedule might be.

Alfred felt guilty, but he was relieved that he could enjoy this much fun right now.

For a second, he didn't mind acting like a kid, because right there, he was in his child form. No one would tell him that it was wrong for him to have fun while he has lots of works to do. No one would make fun of him if he laughs and jumps a lot. No one would say he was being irresponsible.

Alfred knew some of them talked bad about him behind his back, but he didn't bother to get mad or express his anger in any way.

But he knew that deep inside he was still hurt, somehow.

Remembering his childhood wasn't as harsh as his present time, almost made him tear. But he can't be seen crying in front of his own brother. No way, even if he is in his child form or not, a man cannot cry.

"I'll be going now, Al." Matthew was already opening the door when he turned his body to look at his brother.

"Be careful alright, bro?" Alfred just smiled. "You know… If you want me to…"

"No, I'm just fine going home by myself." Matthew knew what the next line would be. "Thanks Al, but I'm rather worried about you. Will you fine by yourself?"

Alfred chuckled slightly. What on earth did Matthew mean?

"Of course I will!" He exclaimed proudly.

Matthew laughed to that spontaneous respond. His confident level is undeniable, and that's what just he likes about his twin brother.

"I'll see you next week then, Al. Au revior!" Matthew waved to his brother as he leaves the house.

"B-Bye!" Alfred waved back as he watched his brother leave. Au revior… Did his brother even know what that word really means? Or did Francis just teach Matthew the wrong way? Alfred guessed it would be the second.

Alfred closed the front door after he couldn't see Matthew's shadow anymore, and he turned around, staring through the spaces of the house. The now empty, quiet house.

The young blonde sighed; Arthur wasn't going to return home tonight. And who knew how long his travel might take him. Arthur is a busy man, in the past and also present.

That means Alfred needs to prepare dinner himself. Something he isn't really fond to. He never enjoys cooking, but he knows that when living on his own, he needs to.

"Aww… They don't have the ingredients to make hamburger!" Alfred pouted. He closed the shelves and decided to take anything that was left in the fridge… which was Arthur's home-made cooking that he stored specially for Alfred.

Alfred just smiled when he saw the cold cooking. He took it out, though it didn't look like food, Alfred knew it was edible. Alone, he ate the dinner Arthur had stored for him, not complaining at all.

Sometimes the image of Arthur staring and smiling at him as he was eating appears in front of the young boy.

"…I'm done." Alfred took his plate and washed it, like a timid child would.

That night, he cleaned the mess that he made during the daytime, he didn't know why, he didn't even plan to clean it earlier, but he felt like he had nothing to do. So he just did. He also didn't want Arthur to get mad at him when the Englishman return later, so he did.

But it left Alfred wondering, this isn't his world anymore. This isn't his time anymore. Why was he doing this?

Did a little part of him, somewhere, actually miss this past?

Alfred shook his head. No way! This is the past, Alfred! The future is what important! The past means nothing anymore! It won't fix what was broken; it won't be repeated, not ever.

While this clearly is his past, but… he couldn't help but feel that this is only an illusion.

And how long he would be trap in this illusion, Alfred didn't know. But he doesn't like thinking about the past. He never did.

But the part he dislikes the most in his past, is being alone.

Alfred changed into his pajamas. As he was buttoning his clothes, he looked at the small flower he picked and was in the plain glass of water, to keep it fresh, at least for a few days.

He doesn't even know if this small blue flower is really the right clue for him to get out, but he doesn't have any choice. This is the only hint he has.

Alfred lay in his bed, pulled his blanket and slowly closed his eyes.

He hoped that his dream tonight would be eating hamburgers back at his own home in America, not chased by a ghost or zombie.

Knock knock.

Alfred shut his eyes tighter.

Knock knock knock.

Alfred turned and lay on his side, facing the door instead of the window of his room. No, ghost doesn't exist. They don't. They don't. Alfred kept on thinking to himself. He made sure his mind was full with happy moments of himself and Kiku, with Feliciano, with Matthew, and even with Arthur. Even Francis and Yao are fine.

Shuuush~

The sound of the wind blowing as if they were trying to open the window and the knock of the branches knocking his window were like asking for his permission.

Alfred pulled his blanket to cover his head. No way will I let you in, ghost!

Duuumm!

The sudden sound of thunder and lightning made Alfred jumped out from his bed, fell to the floor first, and ran out from the room. He was too panicked to even close the door of his room, instead he ran and dashes into Arthur's room.

"H-Huh…?"

Of course.

Arthur wasn't home, remember?

Arthur was away, and you're all alone, remember?

There's no one to accompany you tonight, remember?

Then Alfred realized that he was holding the plain glass, with the small flower inside. Why did he take it along with him? Would it help? Did Alfred really thought it was magical enough to help him?

Alfred squinted his eyes, and since he knew he was alone, he only let his tears flow down his cheeks. Even though he knew Arthur wasn't there, he still walked and went up Arthur's bed, placed the flower of the side table, and lay himself on the comfy bed.

At least, in Arthur's room, and in Arthur's bed, he felt safe. He felt comfortable.

As if…

As if Arthur was there, telling him everything would be fine.

Alfred pulled the blanket up to his head, covering himself, ignoring the sound of the rain and thunder.

"_Glitters in your eyes sparkles bright…_

_The smile that saved me from dark…_

_You are dear to me…_

_You are my precious…"_

Alfred hummed the song that Arthur usually sang for him whenever he was scared in the past. It was an old song, a song that was Arthur's favorite, and also his, secretly.

"_You are precious to me, dearest…_

_Even when one day we grow apart…"_

Alfred slowly closed his eyes, humming the song of the title he had forgotten.

"_Dearest, you are precious…_

_My heart is connected to yours…_

_The proof of my love to you…"_

The fairies that were watching over Alfred waited for him to continue humming. But he didn't. Alfred had lullabied himself to sleep. With a slight shine of tears on his eyes.

The fairies giggled, but they made sure that they noise won't woken up the young sleeping boy. They made sure the room was warm enough for Alfred and they made sure no evil creatures would dare to creep in, just as Arthur had requested them to; to take care of his beloved Alfred.

* * *

A/N: The song that Alfred was humming.. well.. it's actually a made up song that I did on RP, so don't ask me how the melody or such sounds like. Please leave me what you think! The story is almost at its end, but I hope I can still surprise you on what will happen next! Until then!

Edited some typos and obvious errors, grrr.. that's what happened if you typed it last minute!


	13. Chapter 13 : Don't Ever Forget

Alfred just lay there on the soft grass, staring up to the clear blue sky. After what seemed like a storm last night, today's weather is rather fine. He was glad.

This morning, as soon as he woke up, he felt like his head hit something. Alfred knew he was always wrestling with the bed, but never this hard. Hm? It didn't seem that he had hit the wall or side table, so what could it be?

He felt the pillow which his head was place until he felt asleep. He was right, it wasn't that his head hit something, the pillow was hard.

Wait, how could a pillow be this hard?

Alfred pressed the pillow again. No, it wasn't the pillow. Arthur's pillow was soft as he could pressed it deeply, but it was more like… there was something beneath it.

Alfred lifted the pillow to see what it could be.

"Huh… What is this? A card?"

Alfred took the item and at that instant he knew his first guess was incorrect. But then, what could it be?

The young man who was trapped in his child form was in wonder, and he was in shock as well. He really couldn't believe it.

"A book?"

He questioned himself, and he knew the answer as well.

The felt the rough blue cover of the book with his fingers. The book had no title on it, even on its side. And the book seemed new, but it was clearly already used a few times. Alfred flipped it open to see if there is anything written inside.

"_10 February – Today I finally got myself worth. Though we were victorious, I wasn't too happy. It had been months since I've seen my little lad. He was in the care of Francis, which makes me even worried. How are you doing there, I wonder? I hope you're not crying alone, or get yourself lost in the woods. Or not I'll blame Francis."_

America blinked as he read through the familiar hand-writing. He has seen this hand-writing a few times. It was in calligraphy and was more traditional-like, and he didn't own that hand-writing. But he knew someone who does.

"_14 February – I made a surprise visit home today. While I thought I was the one would be bringing the joy to the young boy, he gave it to me instead. I'm still not sure how he did it, but he had prepared so many presents that he collected while I was away. He even made a cake! How cute can he be… that boy. I've told him so many times, and I can repeat them all over again, thank you, and happy valentine day, Alfred."_

Alfred stared at the name written down on that page.

He closed the book. He needed to clean himself first.

Alfred glanced at the small blue flower on the side-table, already withering due to its unnatural environment.

He took his bath, his brushed his teeth, his wore his former teenage clothes, he ate breakfast, and he cleaned the house.

Something that he would be doing a long time ago.

Before going out from the house, he phoned Matthew to ask if he had arrived home safely, remembering the storm last night. How relieved his was when he heard Matthew's voice.

"So you got home before the storm came?"

"Yes, thank goodness."

"I'm glad. Say… Matty."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, sorry dude." He quickly hung up.

Alfred had a plan today, he didn't know if it would go well, but he has nothing better to do anyway inside this quiet house. He made sure he didn't forget the blue book he found under Arthur's pillow and he even took the flower with him. He didn't know why, but he just did.

So now, Alfred is just laying there, in the field full of flowers he found yesterday, staring at the sky that seemed so bright.

It was a fine, shady day. It wasn't too hot for him, and wasn't too cold. It was perfect.

Alfred didn't know what he would get by staying here, perhaps, what they called, inspiration?

Minutes passed. But still nothing came inside in his mind, not a single idea or so called inspiration.

Then, Alfred decided to sit up and took the book that lay beside him, opening it and read another page.

"_1 March – Today wasn't so bright. I was away due to work the whole day. It was hard for me to leave beloved Alfred alone, but what can I do? I'm sorry dear. I'll be home soon. Please stay strong there for me. Even I am stressing now too."_

"_6 March – I've finally done all my work, and now back home together with Alfred. The little boy cried tears of happiness when he saw me walking. I made him miss me too much. I'm sorry dear. But I was so surprised by how much that little boy grew. I think he even got taller. What a joy!"_

Alfred chuckled alone as he read. You were really happy every time you see my growth and improvements weren't you Artie? But yet all you did was pat me on the head, and told me that I should remain the kid I was, whatever that means.

"_12 March – Alfred got lost again, for countless times already. He really is full of energy while having such a tiny body. Don't let me get worried, dear! Or one day I really will have a heart attack. Even after what happened, he explained that he was only looking for 'treasures' to gift for me, and in the end, I couldn't be mad at him."_

... and Alfred continued to read the next page. And the next. They were Arthur's words, for sure. But in each page, Alfred was hinted with something.

In every page… There was always something about him. About Alfred.

"_3 April – … Alfred had a fever, quite high as well. That little boy really knows how to make me panic. I had to force him to rest and sleep. And accompany him to make sure he didn't have nightmares and cried."_

" _25 April – … My beloved boy had grew an inch! We checked our height together, and my, how happy I was to see the sparkling smile on his face. He is really lovable, and I hope he will always be. Keep growing, Alfred!"_

"_4 May – … My little lad found something amazing today, a rare bug in the forest. But he told me not to hunt it down. Silly Alfred, it would be worth a lot if we show it to government! But to keep that bright smile on the child's face, I did nothing."_

"_7 May – Again, the timid boy wandered alone without telling me. Was he mad at me because I left him yesterday? I'm not sure, and I wasn't able to accompany him to play as well today. The boy was angered alright. He stayed silent along the way home, and acted colder than usual. What's wrong my dear?"_

This… was that the day that Alfred… first entered this world?

"_8 May – The boy still haven't spoken a lot. While he did what he was told, I noticed how different he was acting. He seemed like searching for something as well. But he wouldn't tell me. And when I got a phone call from that stupid Frog, Alfred left home without me. I didn't complain. But I followed him later. The little boy wandered around the village. My, are you that curious, dear?"_

"_10 May…"_

Wasn't that the day when Arthur left home for work again?

Did he wrote this before he left?

"_10 May – I got an urgent call from my mates. I don't know when will I return, or if I can make it alive. I'm sorry dear. But please take care of yourself while I'm gone. I don't want to leave you alone, but I have to. You rarely cry nowadays. I'm worried dear. What are you keeping from me? …The battle awaits me."_

I don't know when will I return?

If I can make it alive?

Sorry?

Battle?

Alfred didn't know such things.

Alfred recalled the day Arthur bid his farewell. He told him he would come back, and told him to take care of himself while he was away. Didn't he even promise Alfred that as soon as he returns back, he would accompany him to play?

Was that why Arthur woke him earlier that morning, because he was actually preparing for a battle that was kept secret from him all along?

What the hell, Arthur?!

Alfred threw away the book, clearly expressing his anger.

He knew that Arthur from the past was always leaving him alone, telling him he would be on his adventure, while he was actually going on for a fight with his rivals and sworn enemies.

But to be fooled again, after going through these situations after so many times, so many years?

How stupid can you be, Alfred?

Alfred's tears streamed down.

What actually was he angered about? Why does he felt so hurt? Why did he tears fell again? Wasn't he already strong enough for all this?

Alfred hugged his knees and cried. After so many years, he can't believe he would cry again. He really did feel like a child right now.

It was alright, no one was watching, no one knew. So it's alright.

That's when Alfred felt the gentle wind blows through his hair, the feathers and flowers of the field flow with it.

Alfred lifted his head slightly, with tears running, he watched the flowers dance.

During that sparkling moment, he remembers.

This place was… a forgotten place of his childhood memories.

This field of flower which was supposes to be an important place for him.

Alfred spotted a small-blue flower near his foot. As if it was trying to cheer up the boy. And it did, it made Alfred smile.

Carefully picked up the flower, and looked at it in his hand.

"Alfred!"

Alfred blue eyes widen when he heard his name was called by a very familiar voice.

"…I'm home."

This is bad.

Not now.

Not now.

"…Did you miss me, Alfred?" The British man walked closer behind him.

Please, not now. Alfred wasn't ready.

"…I'm sorry. You must have been lonely." Arthur's gentle voice whispered to Alfred.

Alfred couldn't hold it anymore. He didn't know why, but cried, right there. It didn't matter anymore. Even if he was actually older than he look, he is now in his child form. Perhaps his emotional strength also decreased when he changed.

"Come, Alfred. I'm here now." Arthur bent down, spreading his arms to make way for the little boy.

Alfred did. Alfred turned around and ran into Arthur's hug. He cried in Arthur's chest and even wipes his tears on the man's clothes. Arthur didn't mind of course, he had expected that.

Arthur actually felt like crying as well, he wanted to tell the younger man that he had miss him dearly, but instead he just express his love by patting Alfred's head gently.

"W-Welcome home, Arthur." Alfred sobbed, finally smiling at Arthur.

"I'm home." Arthur smiled again.

Alfred pulled himself away from Arthur's hug, and stood up in front of him and wiped his tears away. Arthur helped him. It was embarrassing, but it was fine.

"You're injured…"

"O-Oh.. This?" Arthur looked at his bandaged right arm. Of course, that wasn't the only place that was bandaged. His left cheek, his legs, even his forehead. He looked like he had just gone through war… which he was.

"It's fine, I'm just well." He chuckled, ignoring the pain all over his body. Just looking at this boy in front of him already cured him.

"Arthur…?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and focused back on his beloved little brother. "Yes, Alfred?"

"I'm sorry… And…"

Arthur waited for the boy to finish his sentence.

"…I love you."

Alfred showed the small blue-flower that he found in the field, that now is his present to his beloved Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckled. This little Alfred, even when he is sad and depressed, he still had time to hunt for treasures, always.

"Thank you, Alfred. This is so lovely."

Alfred nodded, and opened his mouth again. But he quickly closed it, wondering if the next word he would let out is correct.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur who noticed every bits of Alfred's movement waited.

"Why…" He began. "Why… is this flower so small, Arthur?"

Alfred was referring to the flower that had just been given to Arthur.

"Ah…" Arthur took a moment to answer the question. "I'm not sure, it just grew that way. There's no reason, I believe."

Alfred smiled at Arthur, full of hopes, and happiness.

"So there are things that even Arthur doesn't know?" He asked, so innocently.

Arthur laughed lightly. "Yes, I don't know everything, dear Alfred. But I do know a few things about this flower." He paused. "It's special."

"Special?" The young boy raised his eyebrows, obviously curious.

"Yes, it's special indeed. There's even a story behind the name of the flower."

Alfred nodded. He was really curious now. "A story? Even a flower this small?"

Arthur chuckled. "It might be small, but it is special, and it can grow bigger and stronger like this man here!" Arthur suddenly carried the young boy and spin around with him. Alfred didn't expected that attack, and was very surprised, but he enjoyed it, even laughing together with Arthur."

"I tell you, Alfred."

Alfred looked up to his young-looking, and smiling brother.

"This flower is very magical."

"…Why so?"

"Do you even know what the name of this flower, Alfred?" Arthur chuckled and smiled gently to the boy on his arm.

Alfred shook his head. "No, I don't." He really didn't. And he would like to know.

"Then you should remember this well… Because I am sure, this magic will help you one day."

Alfred nodded.

"The name of the flower is…

Forget-Me-Not."

"_It said that once upon the time, there was a knight walking together with his princess. However, along the way, the knight felt into a river due to his heavy shield. Desperate, he threw the small-blue flowers to his princess while shouting 'Forget me not!'"_

"_Is that how it got its name, Arthur?"_

"_I think so." Arthur nodded._

_But there was something wrong. A tangled memory._

"_Arthur…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What is… the meaning of this flower?"_

_Arthur chuckled lightly, and then he kissed the soft cheek of Alfred's, full of love._

"_You have to promise me something first." Arthur smiled._

"_What is it?"_

_Arthur took a deep breath._

"_Don't you ever, ever, forget about me, Alfred. And promise me, you'll treasure our time together. Got it?"_

_Alfred smiled._

_He knew, now his memories were complete._

_He knew which dream was wrong, which dream was correct._

_He had placed the empty puzzles in his mind._

"_I'll always remember, Arthur."_

"_And Alfred?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too, dear."_

* * *

__A/N: Did anyone also guessed the same flower as Alfred did? ^^ I used a reference about how the flower got its name, but it wasn't sure if the story was true or not. And if you remember the early chapters, there are some of the dialogues that existed here and there as well. It's because in Alfred's previous dream was a part of his past that he had forgotten, and while another dream was a tangled memory, since he couldn't remember accurately :D

The next chapter will be the last, probably. Or probably last two chapters. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
